


The Raid

by Over_write



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: Ambush, Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, Blood, Blood and Injury, Brutality, Earning Trust, F/M, Few month after Nefarians Betrayal, Forced Kissing, Fresh Resistance Leader, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Nefarian as Resistance Leader, Read under own risk, Resistance Leader Au, Resistance still has Trust Issues, Stabbing, Swordfighting, Trust Issues, Violence, past story, raid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:35:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25525282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Over_write/pseuds/Over_write
Summary: 'A raid' Detoxia asked Dimitri in pure Curiosity. 'Yes' answered the old Doctor her, only shortly, as he gazed upon the unconscious Leader with a weak smile.And closed his eyes to slowly let the memories of this legendary story flood back into his mind, for him to recount this heroic event, on once faithful day..(Once again this takes place in the Resistance Leader AU and is marked as 'M', contains implied-abuse, sexual yearnings and brutality. Read under your own risk!)
Relationships: Harmony/Nefarian Serpine, Implied Harmony/Nefarian Serpine
Kudos: 1





	The Raid

He had to tell them, but he couldn't, there was no escape, but the locked cell door infront of him..

Prisoned inside a basement, locked and dark, separated from the outside city of Nice, one of the most largest and crowded cities there were in France, at that time, just beside the small, invisible village, his people hid, but so far away, as he was in the middle of the stone-built, Provencal metropolis. A, peaceful place, just as the France people had always been, pride and their own self their first priority, that there were barely any roads, only paved, slim ways, no corn of dust laying around, illuminated by the burning sun, that not even shadows dared to cool the side streets it owned..   
Houses, made out of the most solid of stone, cleaned and decorated with plants all colors, with the calm shore singing their rustling song eternally, and it's Citizens, clothed in veils and dresses out of pure and thin silk, like kings and Queens, that they walked barefoot, with only skippers to keep their pure skin separated from the lava heated stone ground.

Nothing like the dirty, old place he was kept in now, blank and dark. Cold, with only the little small cell to fill the pitch black, foul cellar, his glowing eyes faintly illuminated. Reflecting, even the green shimmer, the chapped walls, that surrounded *them* and sparkling in the dominant amber eyes of the coated man, who he fell in his grasp,, a, man, stating upon his prisoner with a nasty smile, his teeth broken and brown, but his by an unkempt beard and scarred, full of scars. Fanatic to take his long-expired revenge upon the traitorous Adept, for taking a part of him, only still a swollen stump existed.

A sorry excuse of their own kin, the *new* Resistance Leader could tell, as the people, above would only look at him in pure disgust, making a noticeable, big bow around him, while they would look in sympathy at the small, coated man, he brutally dragged along with him, even though they knew the crime he had done, by, only seeing his unique witch eyes

And now cowered in on himself, clinging to the cells rusty bars with both his gloved hands and with the warming coat to keep him protected from the damp coldness, already long stolen away from him, whilst his wide, tight orbs were constantly directed at his opponent and the only weapon he had carried, a fine, light dagger laying dangerously, tight in the man's right hand.

Mischievously Playing with it, letting it elegantly slide through his ugly fingers, while his hate-filled eyes didn't dare to leave the defeated man out of his amused sight.

Amusement, that only rose in the wide grin stretching itself upon his chalky face - from ear to ear, that it didn't dare to falter - , when he purposely grabbed ahold of the sliding blade in one abrupt movement, that had **Serpine** instantly flinch together, his eyes to snap even wider open and a spear of horror to spark up inside of their shimmering iris, the one-legged Energy-Thrower only watched in pure Satisfaction, as he continued to play with the sharpened dagger, as it only proved him the Superiority he had lustfully craved to see over his former General, but could he nonetheless not help it, to burst out in a quiet, malice and hoarse laughter, that hollowed its resounding noises endlessly through the sound-proof basement, away from anyone to ever hear his extinguished cries.

Whilst Serpine only kept on shivery watching and his heart to keep on pounding heavily inside his rising and lowering chest, as a strain held his aching body in its tight tension, for he knew his sparkling eyes were staring into deaths eye.

One word, one sentence, one wrong utter, one mood swing, he might not even be the cause of, and he would only still be able to see the blade flying through the transparent air, instead of resting in his enemies playful palm. Along a howling whistle, that would end its flying hiss, by the moment his own beloved weapon would stick inside his beating heart.

Oh, his sharp tongue, that had already long died out, by the first of so many kicks he got thrusted inside his stomach, as **Lycraz** had thrown him in. Kicked it wound, that even now the blood still tingled down his bitter mouth and dyed the dusty, stone-floor under him in beautiful crimson drops of red....

..

And to think it had all started out fine, a sunset illuminated morning that it had been, in the orange reflecting lighting of the Provencal forest, he had hid the Resistance at, for the first, ever mission, with him being their newly voted leader.   
Out to storm one of his former masters prideful temples, and destroy the deathly weapon, myths, say, he had told his, new alchemist to hide inside its depth.

Constructed to kill, to eliminate the last hope of this hopeless place once and for all with one single shot.

A master he had served under only month ago, but did the shimmering scar the Elemental had caused the young Leader still feel as fresh as it had only been yesterday, that he held his gloved hand only this refreshing morning once again lightly against it, if to catch the ghost pain of the drilled hole his psyche still suffered under, as he calmly stepped out of the indifferent, yarn tent of so many on this small area, to let the awakened gleams of the bright sun bath over his face.

Along closed eyes, that he enjoyed the short moment **of peace, of the melodic twittering filling the entire, crystal sky up above, of its comfortable, lukewarm heat,** easing the pain ruling and twisting inside his chest, even if the Reality told otherwise, it to be not there. That he took deep inhales of the fresh, still so damp and cold air and released it again, along a white steam to blow out of his exhaling mouth, before he would look upon those, many uneasy and distrustful faces again,......and Harmony, one of so many, who were still sleeping peacefully inside the cozy, warmth of the yarn tents, stretching itself all over the tiny vacant place all around him.

Not bothering to let their feet just yet be embraced by the demanding work of the long Italian-day, that would await them today, as Serpine quietly sneaked through the maze, their residences formed, letting his observing gaze silently slide from side to side, with his ears still directed at the melodic sky and deep breathes of the healing air to ease the virtual pain.

While he kept on enjoying the chilling warmth prickling on his bare skin, there was yet still no coat to cover, from his shoulder up from the beginning of his black gloves.

One normal, made out of a soft and fine yarn, he carried on his left, one made out of a material, just as soft and normal, yet enforced with ivory, bounding itself to his right hand, he now loosely held against his centre, however which he had decided out of his own will to carry, even if a young assassin had been against his own decision, a suggestion he had freely made infront of them, at that time.

_For, he wanted to earn their trust, even if it meant reducing him to an defenceless Energy-Thrower_

Though a trust, which he barely even managed to earn up to this dewy morning, that he kept on leisurely, walking through the sleeping camp and observing the dark tents he passed, a watchful on his way to the still shadowed entrance of the dense forest, he was heading to. With a, watchful sight, that he did so, and his green emerald eyes shone brightly, leaving a dust-like vapour with every gliding move they made, just checking, even if none of them would ever believe him his word, checking for their health, that was **his** responsibility.

Along with only his one, single weapon, his beloved, silver blade, safely attacked at his waist belt, loosely dangling with each silenced step he made on the moist grass, playfully swinging side to side, like his thin, coat, he peacefully rested over his left arm, until he had reached the noticeable line of vacant and overgrown,..  
the tight borders of tree's now directly infront of him, only, but the lifeless dark green of the sunset-illuminated wood, with the camps quiet tents now barely just behind him. Which homely, damp sight he had faintly turned his calm gaze one more time to, whilst his feet carried him a few more slow, leisure steps towards the line of _light and dark_ , before those inaudible, rustling sounds of the whistling grass extinguished, again by his feet coming to an tranquil halt.

His eyes still resting on the serene sight of his new home, he had turned to, laying there in the embrace of the damp sun, surrounded by an ocean of shimmering, leafy trees, everywhere his sharp eyes could reach, a memorial picture of Serenity and the green Beauty of untouched Nature, he softly closed his emerald eyes on, for a d e e p steamy exhale to pass over his cold lips, once more, whilst he listened to its long blowing sound - the whistling of the warm air intruding the barrier of the dewy oxygen, he felt against his wet lips, by the the side of the still existing twittering setting the sky up above him in one constant concert..   
Before he leisurely opened his eyes to the same, serene picture of *his* camp again and silently let his feet glide him around in the slippy grass, once more, for him to face the overgrown entrance of the nature's shadowed beauty,..

...and..

...with..

...one noticeable, slow and cautious step, that he took, let himself be swallowed by the tight, but so uniquely fresh aura of the forest, before he kept on with his normal, monotonous step on the moistened grass and soaked moss, so swung his coat in one elegant movement around around his darkening body, encasing him entirely, under its yarn hood, as he s l o w l y vanished into the embrace of the Nicotine-brown wood.

30 minutes, that he walked straight forward, through seas of moos, wild tribe of voluminous bushes, fallen trunks of deceased trees, shank high grass, ferns and leaves all kind.

An admirable, different landscape, no matter, where his eyes, would pull themselves, that he observed the.....all kind cascading into the sky up above, which beautiful morning color was covered by the wild arms of the forests castles, letting only still a few shines of the sun through their prideful properties.   
And didn't he dare to take a single look back at his slumbering residence, now far, far in the depth of the dewy, green ocean behind him, until he was embraced by the scent of the Provencal stone, building the cities harbour infront of him, belonging to the sun-gleaming metropolis, leaning at the eternal end of the enchanted forest,, the end of the protective Security and the start of the threatening danger, plaguing the lawless world, as he took one careful step out of its veil.

And like if he was only, but another poor soul trotting through the marvellous structures of prideful and utterly clean stone houses, stepped carefully up on the entrance of the empty harbour, laying just beside the beachy shore, and turned straight towards the French Town, yet with his eyes....his toxic eyes, everyone of these clueless Sorcerer infront of him would simple notice on the inhuman shine they radiates,...safely kept under his lowered hood, so his blade hid behind its coats front, he held closed with only, one of his gloved hands, while he kept the other securely in his right pocket..

A straight way, that stretched itself infront of him into the open city, paved out of sandy stone, one, alike, who would turn into a lava ground - its surface glistening, like glass - , once the sun would send its desert gleams upon them, and alike the same light-marron stone, those blank houses were built out of, deep and dense put together, that they reached themselves in two straight lines away from the harbour, leaving the slim road in between, until an arch would end its straight line and lead deep into the depth of those indifferent residences. Decorated with leafy plants, all green-shades, flowers, from lilies up to roses, hanging out of the glassless windows, clean, with their walls not daring to own a single crack, despite the drying heat their red stone suffer under..

Filled with a megapolis of Sorcerers, not bothering to look at the Outsider underneath their mids, as with his head let low, Serpine dived into the crowded street, heading towards the skyscraper temple he wasn't able to overlook in the centre of the newly awakened, yet already shadowless town.

Arcading their highest tower far above any other of the inferior Provencal Residence, it kept around its solid walls.

Hiding away a, maze of corridors, chambers and tunnels, stretching itself deep into the ground, under his own walking feet, and which Serpine **knew,** like the back of his own **right** hand, every passage, every secret entrance, every little hide and most hidden trap, he memorized from the dark time he had helped constructing its complex features, even, if he had only ever been one time encased by its solid walls, yet, did he wanted to observe its peaceful beauty once more in its original pride, before he would lead his Resistance deep inside into the enormous depth of this death **trap**.

See its functioning, once more, analyze the guards and the doors, create a strategy for their escape, with the 5 **more** side streets gifting the corners of this large plaza, he was about to let his cats eyes sharply glide over.....

.. Helping him memorize..

It was reckless, careless, but did he care? He wanted to help the Resistance...

~ _To his luck, so to his_ _unfortune_ ~, for, as his cautious feet had finally carried him behind a small shelter keeping him away from all the curious eyes of the coated,, black men circling the inca tower and silently observed its the French temple maybe only for a few minutes ...

.....

...he hadn't been able to help himself, but, as he laid on watch, behind the small, low wall, between one rare side street, to eavesdrop two of the guards say....

One, the first, that caught his attention, but was it a mumble, he could never understand, as it caused him to press himself even closer against the cold bricked wall, and dare to slightly lift his sharp green eyes over the top of the wall, to see said coated men speak directly infront of him,..... **narrowing**.., as he tried to understand the other..

'Patience mon ami, ils viendront. Et sera-ce une leçon für eux, quand ils découvrent le Canon de ne pas être ici'

Fragments and single, important words, he was able to understand in his broken French...... _They.... Come ..... Canon ... Not here?_ .... , but enough for his breath to instantly get stuck inside his throat, as he staggered away from the cover he hid behind and tried his best to hold back the rising gasp to follow his dried out throat, whilst he could already feel his feet be about to twist him around, when his instead _strangled_ inhale, got cut of by someone abruptly falling over his unguarded back, suddenly squeezing a thin towel over his gaped mouth, as another foreign arm had already pulled him in a choke-hold around his neck and draw him, along with it back, back against someone's, muscular chest. Tight. Harsh...

As he instantly began to struggle, wiggle and squirm, hastily kick out with his trashing feet and trying to desperately yell out for the in-existent help, no one would ever answer, but were his crying noises muffled by the towel kept over his mouth..

_As he smelled Chloroform...._

And panic grew, his struggles got even wilder, his emerald eyes to shot wide open and his breathing to quicken, inhaling the raw poison of the Towel, as he squirmed his head desperately from side to side, trying to shake it off, and he swung both his gloved hands around the strong hand, holding the cloth tightly in place, clawing itself into it and trying to pull it away..

While his struggling, kicking and fighting kept on and on, until it leisurely eased, very slowly, that the squirming of his head lightened, his hands around the other weakened and sliding back down to his stilling body.... As his mind grew foggy, his sight grew dazed, increasing, the more violently he fought, the more Chloroform he kept on uncontrollably breathing in through his inhaling mouth..

His black pupils growing to globes, as the gassy poison began to enter his blood-steam, calming him, numbing him, slowing his breathes to quietly, shallow draws, until those fading trashing f I n a l l y fully extinguished and his eyes-lids fell to the heaviness, pulling him into a forced slumber, as Serpine only still lay limp in the others hold.

Who seemed to have him dragged far behind into the depth of empty corridor, without Serpine even Realizing, as he was much too distracted with his now own eased struggle. Pulling him away from the wall, now far in the front of the hidden aisle, for no one to be able to hear, nor notice his wicked act, not even the two guards from just meters away had taken notice of, as he faintly lightened the towel from the traitors mouth, release the strangle hold and slowly lower the unconscious Adept down onto the solid stone ground.

Limply laying there, defenseless, flat onto the naked concrete, with the only moving motions to be his light rising and lowering of *his victims thin chest*, that he couldn't help, but widely draw a disgusting grin, reaching from one ear to another, as he towered himself mercilessly over him and dirty thoughts, began to circle inside his amused mind, as he spoke - raspy and deep - old and strong

' **Finally, you're mine..'**

Before he leisurely, along with the smile not darin to Falter, but only to grow even brighter, lowered his muscular form down to his mortal foe and...

..

...and did Serpine's eyes faintly blink open, for the sudden brightness of the white world to instantly blind him/ blinded by the sudden brightness of the white world, that had them instantly blink shut again and open and shut, until they slowly adjusted themselves to the sun's shining light, and managed to stay open for one tiny gap.

 **And then it came ,** twisting, spinning, that he could suddenly feel his drumming head pulsating against his forehead, triggered by this sudden hot light, his glistening eye sight still adjusted at.

Feeling like he could vomit, as his stomach turned itself from the poisonous remains of the drug still circulating in his benumbed system. Its foul taste still everywhere in his bitter mouth .

That made him want to just curl in a ball, sling his arms around him and take shallow breathes, multiple ones, like he faintly did more, but was he unable to curl in one the pain, as he very slowly got aware of himself being abruptly pulled forward, over and over again, along a tight pressure pulsating around his bare wrist with each and every time.

As suddenly a train of memories began to flood back into his dizzy mind, like a storm piercing the land with a cracking thunder strike,....

**The temple..**  
**The weapon...**  
**The man..**  
**Poison..**

...as another fierce pull forced his wobbly legs to shakily stagger forward, though was he still too numb to let the shock flood his poisoned veins and instead only weakly forced his eyes a small bit wider open.

As they had slightly adjusted and with every more second that passed with the burning light of the bright city to burn down on him, kept on, for them to deliberately decipher the slowly clearing scenery, the line of tract, stone houses, stretching itself away from both his right and left, those curious eyes of by-passing sorcerer and a tall man, to harshly push him forward in the middle of the slim road, with the help of a clashing chain, he could just now make out the clinking and squeaking of, each time its iron moved and crashed/scraped together

Continuous in their noisy tumult, before its piercing sounds would emit in one whole rumble of its clashing pride, again, each monotonous time, the man carelessly pulled onto it, strained its iron chain, for him to stagger forward and it to get loose again, causing all those single metal rings to clash together in one blurred mixture of brutal rattling.

And again.. And again, always, that he he kept dragging his heavy feet forward over the rough, uneven stone and felt a piercing pain emit around his shackled wrists, the tight shackles cutting into his raw skin, that once he regained enough of his light Awareness to regain a feeling inside his legs, move them. ...   
He deliberately tried to walk in shaky steps on his own, but with his head kept low the entire time, to hide himself under his hood, hide himself in its security from all the rich civilians staring low down at him.

Still up over his wild, onyx hair, still concealing his feared, once illuminating green iris with a warm shadow, to protect his pulsing forehead from the unbearable heat to keep on thundering down on him, as their dull iris, still weakly moved from side to side in their small gap, continuing to observe his now nearly clear surrounding...

_The city, prideful and colorful in the flowers colors, that he could now clearly see these plants reaching out and hanging down from those shining stone_ _fincas_ _' openings, again. The curving of the Ancient bricked stones, they, were built out of._  
_Stretching, themselves eternally away from him, just as the one single paved road he walked on, deeper in the cultivated distance of these indifferent shrinking houses._  
_Glistening from the heat of the burning globe, their surface and walls, rough and clean._

_With young Sorcerer's children playing on the side, beside their families oak doors, ignoring the noisy happening to pass by in the tumultuous middle, only metres away from them, their elegantly - clothed adults couldn't ignore, as they clearly avoided their way and only uneasily gazed down at them far from the side, disgusted at the man, but did their gaze change to one full of pity as they passed the emerald eyed Adept._  
_'Passed', as they, would turn their backs on the harsh truth of this cruel world, just like_ _Serpine_ _remembered do well the ignorant people in his once home town, to do._

**Looking away, not interfering the going of the InTERfeReD nature's will.**

But wasn't it like, for the man not to recognize the disappearance of the Resistance and the missing pleasure to **cut** off his **bloody** hands with his joyously harsh pulls. That had him may not stop in his trotting step through the crowds of dodging people, but did his hateful gaze glide away from the many staring people, he longed to hiss at. Faintly turning his sweating head around to recognize his dazed prisoner to have fully awakened out of his hypnagogia state, head low, hiding under his hood, he now still let him keep, but did he instantly see these familiar green color of his misty eyes observing their surrounding, that had a pleasured grin no later stretch itself upon his bearded face.

And a pair - his pair of gaped eyes, that were slowly sliding away from the averting people, back to his captivator, that had them instantly froze, when he saw **him** , having turned to him, widely grinning infront of the cloudless blue behind him..

.. Bearded, not long, not short, unkempt and wild; amber, piercing eyes, dominant and manipulative, just as he remembered them to be the first time, he looked upon them in Dublin-within-wall. But had he there still been one hideous soldier, unlike now, yet with his long, flat, bleached-brown hair still kept in a plait, that he only still wore a ragged, baggy and clearly venerable Shirt and a worn-out, rough trousers, ragged and baggy, just the same. Though one more baggy, than the other, as, one of his endurance legs he had lost through Serpine's own sword, where there was, now only still a badly made wood replacement, stepping along-side the other still existing one.

And did Serpine still clearly remember his foreign name, so the promise, he had spat at him, when the former General had been the one to look down at the disobedient soldier, as he sharply gazed up at him, tense, feeling his shoulders drawing themselves in on itself under his protective coat.

Watching as the grin turned even wider, before Lycraz turned back to the crowded front, along a quiet chuckle, Serpine could only notice on the tiny signs of his head and shoulders faintly moving in shaking-like motions.  
His grin remaining, as wide and disgusting, as it increased, the moment he had watched this bang of fear shrinking these once poisonous eyes to those fragile dots, by the very second they fell upon his superiors, **HeLPlESs** , just like he had once looked up at the sneaky Adept, when they had stolen his leg.

His longed revenge burning greater than ever in his blood-pumped veins, his eyes glistening in the sun's merciless rage, and the pleasure of the many, different things, he had already imagined himself to do to the finally so helplessly chained Adept behind him, growing, as with his grin welcoming the cities scenery infront of him, he moved forward..

His teeth-showing grin staying alive, as he may didn't pull on the now loose string of chains anymore, purposely, that it would have been, but was far too distracted in imagining the brutal mischief, the insults, the hits, he would gift the Adept with, for every second it had taken for him to cut off his right leg,..

~ _100?~_

_ ~500?~ _

_ ~1000?~ _

..and moved on to the lively direction of his one single chapped and dark house.

His grin not faltering, as he watched those miserable sorcerers and their disgusted looks pass him, nor would it falter as he had to endure the summer sun burning on his bare, browned skin and the happy atmosphere, he despised so eternally much.... , exceptionally enjoying it even.

His grin remaining, as the joyful tension finally exploded in his veins, when the shadows of his broken-down hovel welcomed him in its dark pride, welcoming him in its poor living room...

.. ,broken chairs, people had once used to sit on, broken, smashed Windows , which actually once used to carry a glass, stairs, leading to upper floors, probably already long abandoned, broken in and impassable, dust and rubble laying around, which already distributed itself into the gloomy air...

.. , he pulled the still benumbed Adept with one harsh pull inside its four walls, fierce enough for Serpine to nearly stumble over, as he was yanked forward, and with one quick reflex, Nefarian was still too dazed to react to, pulled the ~ _Smaller's_ ~ hood off and violently grabbed him on his short, black hair, for an abrupt out-cry to please his ears, as he had not even taken a bit of caution on those petite strands, that he clawed his nails into it,..

_..., like he had pictured him to lunge at, grasp, hold and stab his miserable beating heart with a imaginary sword ,that shameful day, so long ago.._

.., full of joy and amusement, pleased by the continuous whining, that followed after, and the useless struggle, the weakened Adept fought against his tightening grip, whilst he didn't even realize, Lycraz to already carelessly drag him towards the darkened entrance of the only still passable staircase, leading deep down in the shadows of the isolated basement.

_Soundless, for non of the wrenched cries to ever escape its deafening depths._

That Serpine kept on struggling against the wildly clashing shackles around his aching wrists, their skin reddening, by now, that the tight iron had already long began swell his thin wrists and wiggling, his heads against the rough grip on his tearing hair.

But was it useless, the grip too tight, as he could only helplessly watch the white light of the open exit shrinking into the unreachable distance..

More, far and far away, that he could watch it growing tinier with his wide-open, wild eyes, alarm glistening brightly in their unfocused pupils, as step by step he was dragged deeper inside the demolished room.

Yet, did he keep on fighting and fighting.....the chain continuing to clash and rattle, as he kept on trying to somehow get the purple vapour of his blocked magic to bubble up in his shaking hands. **Mindless** , against the magic-restrains keeping it away to flow through his adrenalin-filled veins.

Turning, and twisting, trying to shake the man's grip off of him, hissing and bawling, fighting him, with every limp he had to his disposal and every recovered string of strength in his voice to fight him in venomous words. His chest mingling, curling and writing, his legs pressing against the slippy oak floor, his shoulders twisting from side to side, filling the normally so silently-lifeless house, with attracting, tumultuous noises, until he was suddenly yanked to the side and his front body got pressed against the hard surface of a cold wall.

One of which to lead to the iron entrance of the inescapable basement only a few more feet away.

One hand pressing against his tensed spine, that he, Serpine, breathe hot steam against the cold wall, the rapid heaves of his chest only fit perfectly to, but could they barely be seen, through his body's wild tries to break free. Mingling, even now, that the pain in his wrists only rose, the more they got squeezed together in between his own squirming body and the frozen wall.

Trying everything, pushing himself with both his chest and shoulders, knees and the shackles away from the wall he lay flat against, over and over, again, whilst the hard Pressure against his back - his spine - only increased and by each time he wildly heaved himself away, pushed him by and by again back against the rough surface.

 **The careless man,** whose growling and hissing he only heard barely even heard through the defeating clinkering of raw metal, cursing out, as the muscular Sorcerer desperately tried to regain control of the rebellious Leader and hold him still against the hard surface, when a sudden brainstorm pierced through his racing mind.

_A sentence, that had drawn his attention to, as he had accidentally caught_ _Mevolent_ _utter to his own Amusement in his castles grim corridors..._

_'Oh and his screams, when I only touched, that one fractured rib.. A delicate for my ears '_

...and did he waste not one single more second to act...

As in between said one single second, the clashing of rattling chains suddenly grew silent, Serpine's struggling just extinguished and his entire body to just f r e e z e, as he had felt that one *single* pressing pressure of one *single* finger pushing down on one specific rib of his, so heard the heavy raging of the man in one fragment of a second change into one chuckling laughter ..

'Ah.. Good boy.. I knew, if I payed a bit more attention, it would be worth it!'

Serpine heard Lycraz gleam, praise himself in his own self-pride, whilst as he spoke, the shock-frozen Adept felt the hot steam of his opponent's hoarse breath approaching, coming dangerously close, until it was only mere centimetres away from his right ear and spoke the last breathy words directly into it.   
For those husky sounds to shrill their way through his entire ears, until only still Lycraz's damp breathing remained to continuously blow against it, as with deep, shaky breathes, Serpine leaned his sweaty forehead stiffly against the cold stone.   
But with those emerald orbs still kept open, too afraid to close their sharpened pupils on the others amused dominant, gazing right down at his - one wide grin dawning on his rough lips- , as out of his own spite, he abruptly pushed his left thumb even fiercer down in his one single right rip and keenly watched Serpine's entertaining reaction, when those longing whimpering noises finally began to satisfy the unsatisfiable hunger of his ears - faint and so innocently fragile, that they finally put the the already long-fade crying to an final ease, , with now truly not one, single more motion to move his completely still figure.   
No twitching, no trembling, left to move his tensed figure.

His heart pounding in his chest, shilling their clearly separated strong bumps through his emptied head, his breathing growing to shallow pants, with his tightened pupils set on the grey wall and with sweat to drop down his forehead.

'Very good...'

There it was again, like Mevolent, with the broad man's warm steam to blow against his ears.

His voice still tensed and edgy, but calming from the anger still hollowing in the background of his possessive tone, that Serpine only still dared to shallowly breath **in and out, in and heavily out,** his skin getting cold, despite the humid warmth making his head drop single droplets of sweat, as his entire mind was only still focused on that one pressing touch.

'V e r y g o o d..'

Lycraz repeated once more, this time nearly in slow motion, that he uttered these words slowly off his tongue and with his voice quietening now, growing steady, as he deliberately moved his face away from **his** defenceless, little leader, and straightened himself behind him again.

Amused, utterly amused, the widening grin only proved, on how effortless and light he could now hold the unresisting Adept, **still** infront of his hooded eyes, nearly paralyzed, from only the still pressured force he put against his thin rip.

**His Superiority, towards his once belonging Commander. Enjoying it in pure amusement for only a few more seconds.**

Before he slowly lightened the fierce pressure against his rip, along that he could deliberately watch Serpine's tension easing, the more he let go, his drawn-in shoulders slackening and his body succumb in deep and shaky breathes against the decayed wall, until the pressure was fully gone and Serpine stood entirely in his mercy, ~ _he wouldn't give_ ~ , as he let his own large hand carefully slide back in a loose position on the Smaller ones back, placing his palm back flat on his shivering spine, just for that bit more assurance he felt necessary to have over the wild Rebellion.

As, once he had placed it onto his bony skin, no second had passed that he could easily feel these miserable breathing motion of the still Adept to monotonously move his fragile spine against his own skin, enjoying it even, as it innocently went up and down, so easily to just cRuSH in one single brutal motion, along those pitiful panting shrills, he faintly heard to come out of the Adepts gaped mouth, as Curiosity took over him, eager to perhaps be allowed to taste the petite Whimpering of Serpine, once more and waited...

Waited for the young leader to regain his composure, his breath and wild thoughts, only to **see** and **challenge** his own Superiority he proved to have over him, but was he only prized with ~disappointment~ Satisfaction, as Serpine obediently stayed tranquil against the wall.

Only breathing,..... still.... and quiet, still to agitated to close his shivering eyes, even if the other *stronger* Adept didn't see, that had the *blinding* feeling of Superiority only ignite a fire in his dark eyes.

***He tamed him.***  
***He claimed him.***  
***He owned him.***

Though.....   
..

..

...wouldn't the mischievous grin last long on his ugly face, **as it was destined to falter** , by the second he had fully satisfied himself by the others enjoyable-pitiful state and abruptly yanked Serpine away from the wall, again, already then recklessly, that he let go from him.   
Hence only still held him on the clattering chain attached to his shackles, as he had continued to harshly drag, pull, yank the unresisting Sorcerer forward through the opening of the obscured Basement.

Yank and pull in abrupt and harsh pulls, despite Serpine having voluntarily followed him, unlike before, but had he done it out of his own amusement and pleasure to hear those sudden yelps erupting from behind him, everytime he had..... *yank*

...and pulled the humiliated Sorcerer deeper inside the shadowed, utterly dark abd noticeable blank room, with the only metallic, or at all thing to fill it was the tiny, one man cell directly infront of him.

One alike the cells in the dungeons of high-standing men, like Mevolents, only with no walls on its sides, to separate it from other, here non-existing cells, but could he entirely look into it, gaze through the rusted iron bars from the front, left and right, whilst the cells back leaned against the chapped, old wall in the back of full cellar.

The only side for him to not be able to stab Nefarian's own knife into his fragile back, *fitting to all the other shimmering scars he already wore*. A silver blade, he had seen glistening under his coat and snatched it in one quick movement away from him, as with another **yank** , he threw Serpine inside said transparent cell.

Stumbling head first into it, but did he instantly regained a safe stand on the rough ground....stone ground, again and twisted..  
Instantly twisted himself around, for his tight eyes to immediately fall on his captivator, shrunken in on himself, taking a position, nearly like cowered in on himself, stiff on place, his heavy hands hanging limply down, whilst the mask of horror he carried only made the soon-to-be-dying grin rise.. **rise like the pride of the rising sun.**

As said treacherous man openly played with the razor-sharpened blade in his right hand, putting his superiority recklessly on show and still stood tall at the entrance of the cell, with his grinning eyes looking the entire time pleasured upon the Adept, until...

He quickly grabbed ahold of dancing knife, earning a sudden twitch of Serpine, he couldn't help, but to *not* ignore and grinned even more into himself, as he smoothly put the deathly blade in his own holster and very slowly began to take slow steps to the retreating Adept.

Step... and Serpine took a step back.

Step, he had sharply watched him do and took one back.

Step,...back.

Step...back.

Over and over, again, until..

...a sudden sharp gasp tore itself out of Serpine's mouth, when his back suddenly met a **death-end** , the back of the cell his spine touched with its bare bone.   
**His eyes wide.** Enlarged Emerald Orbs, that only widened even more, as the scarred man continued to threateningly approach him.

Step for step, that he didn't had anywhere to retreat to and only felt his body pressing itself fiercer abd fiercer against the stony wall, with each and every one, like it was trying to somehow fall through its solid surface, escape from the inevitable fate, standing infront of him.   
Whilst he got more and more tense.   
His heart pounding, growing heavier, quicker.   
His breathing fastening, growing in its pase.

Until Lycraz stood only still few steps away from him, looking down at the Smaller with his cold eyes. Now clearly seeable, that the former soldier was one entire head taller than the former General. Stronger with no Question, as with a hard and deep voice Lycraz sharply broke the dark Stillness that ruled in this icy place...

'Good boy.....Now keep on being an obedient, **little** Adept and let me remove your vessel, will you..'

Though was it no question, no pleasing request, it was an demand, with only a calm and steady tone to GeNtLy order it. And blind him in his own Recklessness, his own power and superiority he had over the Adept, that only the spiritless Man fortuitously noticed the open Cell-door connecting himself to the outside world, by the corners of his still so stealthy eyes.   
But wouldn't he let **him** take notice/mark his escaping-realization on himself, as with those same tensed cats-eyes, like just a second ago, he kept on staring **up** at his opponent and shakily nodded.

But didn't dare to satisfy Lycraz' craving hunger in hearing his extinguished voice to at last **stutter** their once so slyly-general and bravely-rebellious voice to him , **like he respectfully deserved.**

Yet, again, with his wide eyes **seeming** to be directly facing Lycraz' cold-hearted ones, he had shakily nodded, whilst evermore secretly eyeing the open cell door, behind the broad figure.

Who seemed to not even let him bother, that one **single** wasted opportunity, **for it would only be one of the thousand he planned to force the Adept to gift him with** , as he mindlessly bowed down to Serpine and ignorantly only eyed the shackles he had at hand, whilst he let his right hand deliberately slide to, so over the his leather belt around his solid waist, dangerously, slow over the sharpened blade...

Serpine had sharply watched him do and felt the hot tension in his veins rise, the longer it s l o w l y glided over the silver handle , ..

...,up to the rustling key - bundle hanging attached from the old belt, only a finger size away from Serpine's own blade and twitched it.

Whilst Serpine could evermore only feel the heavy beats of his heart numbing fiercely against the outer shell of his chest and in deep breathes watched him **nervously** remove the clinking bundle out of the worn girdle, so move it closer to his tight vessel.

Clinking, clattering, rustling, as his fingers lazily wriggled around the blur of keys, his grim eyes for once moved away from the shackles for, to search the fitting one, he then grabbed ahold of, under the at all 6 rusted pieces, that happy dangled from the metal ring, before his attention, once again, moved back to the iron cuffs, he continued to lead the chosen key to its fitting tiny lock in between the two reddened wrists.

So, again, that Serpine sharply and closely - his body composite entirely tense, pressing it even more against the impenetrable rough wall the more...- followed Lycraz's hand gradually coming closer and closer, until the shaped front of the colorless key disappeared with one coarse Screeching noise inside the small hole of the matt, streaky cuffs and turned - hesitantless even, reckless and blinded by the still existing grin on his laughing face -.

Rotated it 2 entire times around its own axis, scratching its way through the rusted lock, like the riotous sound of old metal rubbing against each other, insistent, until a low *Click*, followed by an instant piercing rumble of raw, metal colliding with a floor's surface, set its tumultuous bedlam to an sudden ending.

**And his grin finally fell to its easing destiny.**

As by the first second, Serpine felt the Warmth of his Magic flood back into his empty veins, he instantly tried to use its strengthening embrace, watching his shivering hands with his still dulled eyes, already faintly bubbling the purple vapour up inside their gloved palms, feeling its secure comfort...

.. **for a short time** ....

.. when the back of his head already fiercely collided with the stone wall and a choked gasp tore itself out his out-crying mouth, with his benumbed legs slowly lifting off the ground, as Lycraz harshly pressed him against the spiky wall, tightly holding him on his thin throat...

...and stormed, loud and wild...

'You sneaky, little.... How dare you betray my trust.. Me, who is actually willing to give you one, compare to the **Resistance** '

Sharp, like the sharp eyes he pierced Serpine with, whose eyes, could only be described as terrified, as their tight lines stared in utter fear at his Superior, but did he seem to have hit a vulnerable spot, as he mentioned **his** people.

For, by the very second, he had spat their name, no second passed, that the readable horror in the others trembling eyes, changed into the one of a warrior, sharp and rebellious. The fire of anger blazing in in their poisoned dullness.

His **leader** *Spirit to fight pumping back in his tensed veins, as he curled his thin lip and **hissed** ..

'F-Fuck yo-'

Though wasn't he even able to finish his soiled words, when his left arm already collided with the bare stone of the cold floor, and he nearly choked on his own words, as his eyes squeezed and his mouth flew shut, for a pain-bitten groan to escape its pursed lips, instead of the guttural scream, that would have torn itself out of it.

But didn't he stand up again, did he only heavily breathe, as the willing tension to fight left his sore veins again, as quickly, as it had shot through them and he limply slumped to the rough ground, along with his emeralds still squeezed shut - in hope for the vibrating pain in his arm to ease.

Too weak, to heave himself back up on his legs, too weak, from the numbing poison still radiating inside of him and the Soreness in his limbs.

Heavily sucking in low, panting breathes, until he felt enough of the pulsating pressure to have faded away, for him to weakly open his grey eyes agape and demandingly look up at these cold eyes and the towering man standing directly infront of him, maybe only centimetres away, for himself to **effortlessly** throw a disgusted look at the withed figure.

'You **disgust me**.. You dragged our name into dirt, brought shame upon our gods! Over yourself..... And now, you even take those miserable re-.'

Yet, did his sharp tongue remain, may did the strength to fight leave him, but the feeling to protect his kind remain, as he disturbed the man, without a care of the grave consequences it would have..

'D-Don't you d-..'

And that was, when the first of so many kicks hit him, directly in his abdomen, that Lycrazs rammed his front boot with full force against, but would once again no scream entertain the Silence of this grim room, as Serpine continued to swallow them in pained groans..

Unexpected and sudden, harsh and with only intention, to inflict the most greatest of pain, making the first the most painful to pierce through his burning stomach, even if the joy and brutality only rose with each and every one...

'You _dirty_ **little** **BASTARD** !'

And again, always, again, that the sound of another violent kick would devour his own hissing raging, and again, that he draw his boot back for a slight momentum and lunged out at the curled up Adept, whilst Nefarian could only push his eyes shut, trying to press away the pain, spinning and radiating inside of his even-now-still-wounded belly

'Daring to disturb me...'

Though did the Humiliation and Insults about to come hurt more , than the striking pain could ever do.. 

'Now, that should teach you a lesson!'

As he spat, one more time, the words his tongue nearly prickled in impatience to finally say, intentionally, **lustfully** deepened, hungry to see his mortal enemy shake under his superiority, with his chest broadly puffed out, that it had Serpine's thin veins only tighten even more, when he heard its furious rumble pierce through the blank Silence, mercilessly setting it to an eternal end..

Before its once ever-lasting Stillness, was filled with overwhelmed groans, deafening shrills of furious kicks, spatting insults ..

' You little, disgracing man!'

As with each following kick, one sharp insult came along, over and over again, that he would get his momentum and **lunge out.**

Directly in his lower abdomen, with no centimetre differing from its equal spot. No pause, no stop, no hesitance between his continuous draws and hissing.   
Letting Serpine not even the time to gasp for the polluted air, nor catch his non-existing breathe, as it would have been squeezed out of him, instantly again, anyway.

And that he kept his eyes squeezed shut, his mouth closed, for non of the begging cries to escape its sealed lock with every single kick, but yet only release them in muffled moans through his fastened mouth and curled in on the never-ending wave of kicks

_Trying to make them stop, make them go away!_

For hours... For hours that day, until Lycraz lost his interest.... ~ _his joy and pleasure~_ on the ~ _silent_ ~ unmoving figure, still awake, but too numb, too sore, too much under the radiating agony to even tremble, and carelessly left him be to lick his wounds, without a care to check his low pulse, treat or even disinfect the large gash marking his wound stomach, but abandoned him with the pain to writhe in alone and the paining words, still echoing inside his mind.

WOrtHlEsS   
SorRy eXcUsE oF A GeNeRAl  
PaThEtIc   
LItTlE, dIrTy, AshAmInG BraT  
InSignIfIcAnt   
WEaKlInG

* **YoU***  
***pEtTy***  
***dIsObeDiEnT***  
***dIsGrAcE***  
***oF***  
***oUr***  
***KiNd***  
  
**..**

**Do you think they'll care, if you die, do you really believe, they give a damn about someone, as miserable, as you!**

**Do you think, that they would ever forgive the unredeemable sins, you've committed, the people you killed, the people you've flattened with your poisonous charm, manipulated and then thieved them from their pitiful life in cold - blood!**

**They will never forgive you, No OnE will, nO OnE cArEs!**

..and locked him deep away inside this sunless place of shadows, only to return to **his** Prisoner the next humid day, a desert afternoon, where the dry air would get dense and sticky inside the enclosed cellar.

Nearly impossible for Serpine to properly breathe, but was forced to heavily and deeply draw for the breathless air, whilst droplets of glistening sweat freely made its way down his forehead, as he motionless lay there in the back of cell, only a few dragging heaves away from where the brutal torture had taken place, hours before.

Unmoving, but awake, for every move strained his limbs and made the sticky air only more difficult to breathe.

With Lycraz to only stare at him from beyond the danger of the iron bars, sitting on an old, ruinous oak chair, closely watching his precious/victoriously-tamed trophy/lucky found, keeping this recovered broad smile plastered on his bearded face, for these entire 6 hours.

Every passing day. Each and every time, he would return in the hot afternoon hours to joyously gaze upon the starved being at the back of the demolished cell, until noon.

As he could slowly see those darkened eye bags growing with each anew day that s l o w l y passed...

For Nightmarish nights, early mornings, marked the day of the weakening Adept, that he awoke to ripping Realization of the phantom pain inside his ~ _impaled_ ~ chest to only have grown more real, more intense , thieving his little bit of breath, as another Nightmare ripped him out of his restless sleep, drawing him to the limits of his mentality, until insomnia held him awake, up until his sore body would collapse from the sleeplessness.

Day in, day out, sunset, until invisible sunrise, with only ever the naked darkness of the isolated basement to surround him, making him lose the feeling of time itself....

Maybe that only days have gone pass, but did every indifferent second feel like a millennium for Serpine, with the pain in his bruised stomach only increasing, making him fear to even touch its paining skin, as by the second passing day, he had his gloved fingers only still curled around the cobby old bars of the dishonoring _cage,_ he clung to, so on the third, on the fourth, up until this present hour, that those darkened emerald eyes stiffly looked at the shadowed murderer infront of him.

With no food, no water, no touch, no sound, he could find comfort in, only the grim silence and those cold, lustful eyes.

Along that broad, teeth-showing grin of his wolfish face, enjoying his unfair victory, over the once so sly and sneaky General, the victory of the many insults he had thrown to break him to the degraded man he was now.

Or so his blinded eyes were eager to see, what the amusing pleasure of the almighty power triggered his hate-filled head in seeing, as he continued to gaze with narrowed orbs down at Serpine, greater than ever, that they shone in pure amusement, when _another_ abrupt flinch erupted from the stiff figure, by the very moment he abruptly grabbed ahold of the dancing knife, _again.._.

.. now already long on purpose,...

..., and after only seconds, that he amusingly watched Serpine's shrunken dots fixating themselves on the still weapon, just let it fall it back inside his devilish child's play and kept on playing with its sharp ending, balancing it on his rough fingers, ready to stop simple pretending his soon to be coming throw, once his hatred towards the **cowered-together Scum** would finally win the upper hand of his boiling Temper, if it wouldn't be for that one more unbearable craving to flash up and down in the back of his lustful mind, preventing him from losing his weak self-control..

A small more touch, he thought to be missing in the others ~ _beautifully_ ~ terrorised eyes...

As with this dirty thought having finally returned back to the front of his mind, he waited no longer, to abruptly snatch the flipping knives inside his ~ _strong_ ~ grip, for one final time and wait to further to satisfy this sudden returned sadistic hunger to $&#$&( him, as its unbearable craving wouldn't make him even recognize that enjoyable last more small flinch to have arose from Serpine .

But instantly caught the knife in one graceful move inside a firm grip and smoothly slid it back into the holster of his leather belt, whilst in the same time he let his sluggish feet arise from its 4 hour long rest..

~ Nearly noon, that it already is and the danger of the misgivings night would soon swallow the sun setting shines of the red summer sun.

..and slowly walked up to him, that Serpine with each monotonous s T e p he saw and heard endlessly hollowing through the blank chamber, for once, since hours, let go of the two equal iron pols and placed his palms shivery onto the chilled stone floor, before with each.. 

step.....

Step...

Step...

.. he stiffly watched with those wide emerald eyes, .... he crawled himself pull by deliberate pull backwards over its dusty concrete, away from the fence of iron... to the middle...to the rough back of the metal cage.

Until his own bony back met amore with the small cages unfortunate dead end and his once so confidently /recklessly **sly** Emeralds, kept in staring widely up at the opening rusted door of the cell for their Captor to step in, accompanied by a long-lived, squeaking scream..

_Though may_ _Lycraz_ _have scared him to the point of insomnia , intimidated him, humiliated him, thieved him of his dignity, but never from his slyness.._

As he instantly felt his magic, like the dark veil of his purple vapour, washing its embracing/warming Comfort over his exhausted veins, once again, that had him need to fight the urge not to take a deep exhale from the energizing relief, nor close his tightened eyes on..

Lycraz darkened figured, standing mischievously still in the embrace of the shadowed cell door, tall and upright, with the black Walls far behind him to swallow his body only more in a black shape.   
By the side of this enormous, long grin, only the darkened white of his teeth could be seen through the tight fog of the dulling shadows..

~ Noon was arising, the howling of the crepuscular wolf's, bringing upon the hours of the Resistance, their stealthy shadows awaking to reign over the forest, and their leaders rebellious nature reviving, as the Protection of the Night would bring the syndicate of the assassin's along, screaming at him to join their endless run..

As Serpine took one sharp inhale and **held it,** whilst his dulled eyes narrowed to one hard and strong expression, he fiercely threw at the proud figure straight infront of him, as his gloved hands grabbed for the dust underneath him and balled themselves to clenched fists,..

Showing.. Proving him that no matter what would come, he wouldn't go down without a fight,he would keep on struggling..

Showing him in those confident eyes, that after everything, he still didn't break his rebellious soul, that his will to fight didn't falter.

Showing him, that, despite the bruising pain overwhelming his stomach, with each breath he shall owly drew, he would stay robust against his brutal control, that there was still a glimmer of confidence, of hope, of Strength inside of his bruised muscles.

And did it only right with the intention to lure him away from the shadow-entrance and get his straightened composure to finally come and face the ~ _sneaky_ ~ General, but didn't it anger, nor provoke him, as Serpine had ~ _intended to~,_ yet was he amused from the laughable confidence, he could now see in this cold toxic green, dangerously amused, with the boiling anger concealed behind its treacherous veil, about to explode like a vulcano would do, once his **controlled** wood, so human feet would have slowly carried him up to him, with those monotonous, strong and calm thumping and shuddering/growling, creaked steps.

Once his hand would fInALly be near enough to suddenly lunge out and snatch the other by the thin throat, to at last satisfy his lusting/racing thoughts.

Along this squeaking gasp, to still his ears once again, and this anew amusing rebellious character, as Serpine found the new strength to struggle against his strong grip again.

In vain.

In vain for the fighting Leader, but a helping hand for Lycraz's burning anger, as it only rose and rose, behind this treacherous amusement of watching him struggle and fight against his constantly tightening grip.   
Including both his legs trashing wildly in the empty air over the unreachable stone ground and the so soft fabric of his gloves ripping and clawing ~ _brushing_ ~ at his large hand..

And those tears, those enjoyable silver tears, flowing down the edges of those sealed eyes, as he squeezed and squeezed his hand tighter and tighter shut.

More and more, with the Pleasure of seeing his suffering nearly making his mouth water in the delicate sight of those worsening kicks and his agape mouth struggling for the breathable air, his lungs would never be provided with.

The craving Entertainment igniting a lustful fire in his blinded orbs, the more he felt this gentle brushing on his still tightening hand, getting lightly stronger in their desperate claws.

As he kept on continuously fastening the grip, showing no mercy in the Lust, that was leading him to press harder inside this petite skin and the vengefulness, he was finally able to satisfy by only looking at the others agony-led fighting.

As he pushed the rebellious being only higher up against the rough wall, whilst making sure to only press him even fiercer against its uneven surface, for Serpine to be able to feel every little edgy stone scratch marks over his back and for him to only earn another one of these shaky moans.

In the same time, that dangerous seconds, led Lycraz to step even closer towards Serpine, both by feet, so by leaning, until they would only still be centimetres apart.

Until he would nearly touch his own still chest with this squirming one, and his gripping hand would almost just touch his own right/broad shoulder.

Until he stopped, deliberately lightened his mad grip from the others thin throat again, and could along so watch, as Serpine's struggling came to an ease and those watery emerald eyes dimly opened up to him again, whilst he heavily sucked in deep breathes, through gritted teeth.

But didn't it lose one bit of its hate-filled Radiation, nor the direct eye-contact he fearlessly kept on holding.

Fogged shimmering green meeting dominant Amber's, not wasting a single thought on bothering how dangerously close his Kidnapper was.

That it only stretched Lycraz's proud grin, concealed under his scrubby beard, even wider, as he was once more given a chance to look at the snake's raw toxic, from so near, too near.

See the green fire, that was burning inside of their hard and so miserably strong greyish-green eyes. See as it flickered and blazed in a chemical dance.

A so vulnerable, fragile candles fire, so easily to just *extinguish* with a silent hiss, that only attracted him more and made the ravenous eager to satisfy those dirty thoughts nearly unbearable to still endure , as he deliberately, too slow for Serpine to truly recognize the tiny differences, leaned bit by bit nearer to entirely clueless Adept and, alike without his weakened Attentiveness noticing , moved his left hand closer to the crimson stain of his Shirt.

And just as mere centimetres still missed,..

. _.that_ _Serpine_ _was too distracted in holding his recklessly fierce stare, his entire bit of concentration seemed to be put in..._

.. for his rough fingers to finally come in contact with its sensitive skin..

_..and he purposely held the distracting eye contact, with this familiar grin still stretched wide on his concealed mouth, eagerly waiting to finally see the horrible realization to flash up in those oblivious eyes.._

...,he abruptly broke the still remaining small distance and with one agile momentum harshly pushed against the raw skin, for Serpine's eyes to nearly jump wide from the sudden thunder-struck setting flames to his wounded abdomen, as it radiated a paralyzing effect over his entire shock-tensed form.

That not even a gasp could tear itself out his soundless mouth, but was it agape, not knowing if to scream or only to breathe and were his Pupils growing inhumanly large in their big spaces, trembling and glassy, staring like frozen at the others malignant eyes.

Yet, were they covered in a silver-shimmering reflection.

Like their was only still him and the constant burning pain ripping apart his abdomen's insides.

As Lycraz's didn't hesitate in pushing further and harder into the swollen bruises, he had only days ago, still enjoyed so much, to inflict the whimpering ball, felt the joyous sensation of, as its ecstasy ran, flowed through his adrenalin filled veins, exploding in its satisfying Sweetness, with each new kick, he had thrown at the defenceless figure, and could now amusingly watch, with its same satisfying ecstasy, as the white fog slowly covered the suffocating the blank fire, like it would be a dull smoke.

As again, Lycraz kept on relentlessly pushing inside the multiple Fractures, but was Serpine slowly able to withstand its unbearable pain, as, with laborious pants, he forced the grim look back on these lidded foggy eyes, and gritted his teeth.  
Both to succumb the pain, still radiating in his aire veins abd in **utter... pure** hate towards the superior. Though, who seemed to have only been waiting for these shimmering, fragile eyes to finally meet his laughing ones again.

As with a sharp tongue and that mad, broad.....proud and treacherous grin, Serpine will always have burn-marked inside his memories, he teased in a tight and poisonous tone

'I have admit, you're quite a tough one.. Aren't you...'

...then a pause..

.. A smirk..

'Let's see for how long..'

And tore, that weak, confident look, once again, away from Serpine's pained face, as with one harsh push he suddenly pressed even harder inside his belly and earned a satisfying low wince in response, as one of Serpine's eyes flinched shut.   
Only to weakly open up a second after again, and hiss at him in a low, hoarse utter..

'Torture me, as lo-'

When another gasping Yelp already tore his sore voices breathy sentence into little pieces and his eyes abruptly shot wide from the flash of lighting piercing through them / *bang* of pain flashing up inside of them, before they fell shut, and literally writhed itself in pure agony from the indescribable pain flashing up and down his stomach, making even his lips press together to swallow those moaned out-cries.   
If not causing those single, transparent tears to stain those pale cheeks once again.

As he wailed and panted, yet, but only through his nostrils. Low and shallow.

A _so_ _delicious_ picture, that literally lit fire to Lycraz's brooding cravings, making a rush of adrenalin rush through his tensed veins, causing his wide eyes to **brighten** and **sparkle** in the entertaining agony of the other..

_...MaKInG hIm cRaVE fOr mORe..._

_.. MoRe...._

_..aNd mORe.._

.., as the amore pressured Touch against his bruised belly, went fiercer, and fiercer, and the amusing groans of the other mixed with sharp whimpering noises, he eagerly, watched with those shimmering, large pupils.

Eager to just see and hear the pain explode inside of the former General, that he even shifted a part of his own heavy body weight against the pressure, as he leaned even nEaREr towards Serpine..

Deliberately up to his left ear, making those panting moans even clearer and audible for his old Senses, that he couldn't help, but release a childish chuckle, as with an amused voice, he b r e a t h e d lowly into Serpine's ear..

' Will you obey me, now?'

That had Serpine, himself, literally stiffen from the sudden breathy voice, he heard hollowing through his entire ears and the steam of hot breath damping against it, as it abruptly made him swallow his shaky moans, quiet them, to a silenced whimper, extinguish them, to nothing more, but a lightly closed mouth, whilst his pained twitching eased, by the moment the pressure eased, and his emerald eyes deliberately gaped open, again, for them to nearly have another shot of tension to electrify their sore veins ..

As Lycraz had withdrawn his face just in the same time and was now only still a seize of a single hand away from the younger Adepts pain-twisted face.

Who had felt himself internally flinch together, as his pale pupils faintly rolled up to meet those strong orbs.

Yet, was the only sound he still made, only those low panting, that was with it the only faint heaving and lowering motion his sore body made.

Otherwise only this grim silence, that came upon the Adept, which only spoke for the manipulative soldiers pleasing, the satisfied smile to stretch itself wide on his nasty grey beard only proved..

'Very..'

_But unknown to_ _Lycraz's_ _proud smile, did each low breath the treacherous Sorcerer drew, pulse up his returned magic, deep locked away inside of him, like the monotonous beat of his heart._

_Luring and just waiting for him to unleash iTs PaINinG tOrMEnT._

_Yet, wasn't it fully ready, yet. He could feel its pulsating pressure prickling in his sore veins, but wouldn't it ignite the missing spark, how much he tried to force it to, how much he tried to concentrate his entire mind at, whilst his lidded eyes kept on only be directed at_ _LyCRaZ_ _._

'...good!'

And did said Kidnapper only return the fierce eye contact he sharply held, whilst he had cautiously already began to lighten the pain-inflicting pressure and even now still measurely kept on, to its full extinguish, until his fingers merely even still touched his loose Shirt and instead slowly slithered them up over his tensed side.

Feeling as his own bloodied hands slid over the little ones several ribs, feeling its amusingly, petite heart beats Pounding heavily against skin , as he kept on leading his fingertips gEnTly up, only for a cold shudder to accompany this terrifying touch down Nefarian's compressed spine , until **his** fingers lightly rested on his left cheek.

But, yet again, with his brown eyes having not dared to leave Serpine's not a singe time, that Lycraz once again, spoke in a tight, yet calm voice..

Calm, as long as..

'Now.. Keep still.... **I want to enjoy this moment!** '

And with this dangerous threat having left his sharp mouth, Serpine wasn't even left a single second to fully register his warnings words meaning, with only his Pounding heart heavily rattling in his tight chest, when he already felt the Soldiers rough lips pull him in a harsh kiss.

And his just still rapidly beating heart made a jump, as, along a muffled gasp, his darkened eyes shot wide, his hurting body winced and went stiff, but was he too paralyzed to fight against the intense kiss.

Hence was he only able to give muffled noises from, himself, as he felt his coarse beard scratch against his soft skin and watched with his still wide emerald eyes, as Lycraz's dilated orbs leisurely closed in on themselves and his head tilting faintly to the side.

For those thick lips to pull his bloodied ones in an even fiercer kiss and his muscular body to approach his thin one, for Lycraz's bumping chest to nearly touch his racing one, if it wouldn't be for the grip on his throat to still hold him away from the safe ground, but were his broad waist and hips pressed against his', whilst he felt his lips moving at his pursed ones over and over again. Nipping on them.

As slowly salty tears began to swallow his cheeks in an endless stream and the desirous kiss kept on, with no ending in sight, until Lycraz's ~ _unsatisfiable_ ~ yearnings would finally be stilled.

That he went at the Smaller thin lips **time and time again** , pulled him **over and over** into another disgusting kiss.

When suddenly the retired soldier began to mourn in those long, ugly/hoarse noises and with the lust and the blinding desire having full control over him, he began to move his wet tongue over those thin lips, licking and nipping its dEliCIoUs blood away, trying to squeeze itself through its closed gap, but would Serpine not dare to **open up**.

No matter, with how many tried Lycraz to **invade him .**

Setting an displeasing Restriction - **a sudden Disturbance** \- to Lycrsz's smooth Process - **to his Satisfying Entertainment** \- which only irritated Lycraz' edgy Temper, as out of its arisen anger and yet, again just out of pure spite, he squeezed his large hand around Serpine's throat slightly, but noticeable, abruptly tighter, for the Adept to let out a quiet gasp, but was it instantly cut off, as Lycraz used the small moment to dive his tongue instantly into the opening..

Making Serpine's eyes to only enlarge, as the realization of his grace mistake kicked in - kicked in, along a rush of adrenalin through his winced veins, when he felt **his** tongue exploring the inside of his mouth.

Moving inside it and playfully curling it around his drawn back tongue, Serpine kept pressing on the bottom of his mouth, trying so desperately to keep it away from his lustful yearnings, but was he **too weak, too benumbed** to fight against its eager invitation, as he let his tongue automatically move along, for him to play with it, and for his disgusting moans to only get louder and heavier..

As, he continued to wriggle his tongue around the still one, leading it, like a alpha wolf would do with its pack, and kept on constantly sucking on the Smaller Ones thin lips, for more of the Adepts sweet saliva, to melt in his mouth, in all its define Goodness.

A traditional French kiss, in all its glory for his motherland.

Whilst Serpine could only felt his body slowly give in under the intense pressure of the kiss, relaxing, like his eyes were relaxing and growing to those dulled, lidded gaps again, as he fell under its benumbing drug and with the rhythms of his monotonous thrusts, began to involuntarily moan and whimper under the forced kiss.

Whilst Serpine could only felt his body slowly give in under the intense pressure of the kiss, relaxing, like his eyes were relaxing and growing to those dulled, lidded gaps again, as he fell under its benumbing drug and with the rhythms of his monotonous thrusts, began to involuntarily moan and whimper under the forced kiss.

Throughout more and more liquid tears threatened to leave his emerald eyes and stain his cheeks with its beautiful glistening lines.

Those sobbed moans and mumbled whimpering, Lycraz had craved so long to finally hear and pushed his joyous entertainment only more, if not make a slight smiling rise come upon his cheekbones, as he kept on eagerly working on Serpine's dElIcIoUs lips, that in all his dirty Pleasure he began to lightly caress the other over his wet cheek.

Slowly and pAsSiOnAtELy, up and down, with the tips of his nailed fingers.

The same long, nasty nails, Serpine felt digging into his held throat, that after a cold prickling Shiver made its way down his aching spine and he cried his cheeks wet, he closed his eyes, squeezed them shut.

_Please, please..._

But may he have been able to turn his eyes from the inevitably Cruelty displayed infront of him, yet, could he not wish away the disgusting touch he still felt, everywhere on his abused body.   
As the kiss turned even deeper, even rougher, even more urgent, the cold lips pressing even fiercer against his' in their eager sucking motions and his tongue feeling like it would try to swallow his..

_Please, he begged his failing magic to activate.._

Nor was he able to wish those loud, long m o a n I n g away, that by now, he only still wished this all to be just a bad dream.

_Please, please, as he tries to ignite it's fire tingling in his clawed in, shivering hands in each and every panicked second that ticked by._

These moaning sounds continuously sounding up infront of him, his own forced moans, the touch of his lips, his tongue around his, all just **a Nightmare,** like the many he had suffered from, when he was still laying in Deaths arms, only days after the assassin girl had found him in the grasp of the mazes corridors, the same girl, who would hold him in her warm arms, when his own scream from the silver blades bite would tear him out of his restless sleep, triggering the Brutality of the phantom pain on his chest.

' Nefarian! Nefarian, calm down.. Shh. Shh.. Can you hear me.. Shh, its all just a bad dream.. You're safe.... Can you hear me, you're safe... Shhh...'

He still heard her soft voice sing through his head, feel her ginger hand gently slide down his shaking back, as he cried himself out on her petite shoulders, and may close his crying eyes to concentrate fully on her comforting touch, but open them again to the homely light of the morning-illuminated tent..

Unlike this time, as he deliberately gaped his watery eyes open again to the still existing dullness of the real Nightmare, just in time to see Lycraz break away from him, with a string of saliva connecting them.

Saliva, alike the one covering his sore lips. Saliva, alike the one running down the side of his numbly gaped mouth.

His eyes bright and fogged, as if they were in trance from the ecstasy rushing through his benumbed veins, that they still lecherously stared at his fearful dots. 

Their pupils wide, dilated, Glistening and shimmering in the unbearable Hunger *for more*, hunger for more of this so satisfying sensation to pump through his pulsating veins, yearning, to pull the ~helpless~ figure once more into a second intense kiss, if not feel the desire to give the **Traitor** his **rightful** punishment.   
**The hunger,** that had a mad smile plastered on his grinning face, as he accurately licked the sweet liquid still laying on his lips, off of them.

Yet could he control the lust radiating inside of him and instead only let his husky voice sound up to hollow through the empty dullness ' Damn, you taste good Nefarian....'

As he licked the last bit of the remaining saliva off his upper lip and leaned himself one more time dangerously forward, yet came to an halt only a single breathe away from the others paled face, whilst he let his hand slowly slide to his chin, lifting it up with the tip of his index finger, for him to better s e e those tiny, trembling pupils in those shimmering eyes, before he drew his sentence in a sexual, nearly slurred tone to an finish ' Want some more?'

Though was the only response leaving Serpine, his fearfully stiff stare, that would move no centimetre from the others dominant Eyes, along a hesitant and entirely light Shake of his head, that was accompanied by a quiet whimper, which was music to Lycraz ears.

So had him, despite the displeasing decline he got from his defenceless hostage, let his index finger slide off the others quavering chin, causing his head to instantly slump down again, like the tip of his finger had been the only pressure it had held up and moved along a quiet 'hmph' away from Serpine, though with his near Stand remaining as close as had been..

Just as his fantastic smile and his eyes stayed locked with Serpine's faintly raised pupils, but was his sight large enough to absorb his Inferiors entire darkened face and still see the delicious saliva drop **drip** by **drip** down his gaped mouth.

A normally so transparent and glistening substance, but was it dyed in a shade of red, blood - red..

As, **Drip drop, Drip drop** those monotonous, droplets collided with the back of his dusty hand and ran c-c-cold down his arms, he may only see in the blurry corners of his smiling eyes, but could he feel its wet Coolness slide down his tensed skin. 

'You are quite a, miserable one, huh...?'

Yet, again, may Serpine have his gaped orbs open to those grim Amber marbles and his sensitive ears directed on Lycraz's amused Snicker, but was his weakened attention and his dazed mind only still circulating around one more thing..

_Please, please, he just repeated over and over again, Please, please, with his heavy heart harshly and rapidly pounding inside his chest, as he desperately and constantly, tried to ignite that extinguishing spark of Magic inside his gloved hands._

'Still as rebellious, as you were, Resistance Leader?' he had numbly heard him tease, though felt a sudden spear of energy _reanimate his magic_ , as his body abruptly flinched together, when he heard his sharp voice suddenly raise and he spat the last two words in pure disgust.

.. During tears continued to freely make its unstoppable way down his wet cheeks, Lycrazs hate-sparkling eyes only continued to grimly watch in pure Amusement, that let the hateful anger be replaced by its dark mask, with the tears belonging Adept still in the grip of his large hand. Still in his **in-existing** mercy.

_One wrong move, and he would be death_

_One small, quick press and he would snap his neck_

As he lightly readjusted his loose grip, in order to refresh the pleasing feeling of the Adepts throats presence..

'Now...'

**So vulnerable.**

..and kept on hatefully looking upon his miserable, but so pleasing face.

'....why shouldn't we... '

**So defenceless.**

Head low. Dull eyes placed only on him. Blood and his **mouth-watering** saliva leaving his mouth,...

**So helpless in his powerful touch.**

... that let this dirty desire only reignite inside of him and made him realize, that despite the others quiet refuse, he could nonetheless do **it** .

'.... repeat this little adventure on more time... Just a bit more..'

Though was the last word of his desirous sentence already deafened by the sudden gasp of Serpine, when the grip around his strangled throat abruptly tightened.

And all his reflexes suddenly broke free from its paralysed state , as his eyes shot wide, by the moment he felt its strangulating squeeze and his bodies struggle awoke with a fierce wince, but was he kept in place by Lycraz..

.. Moving closer, moving deliberately nearer and nearer, accompanied by a dark, childish chuckle, whilst Nefarian squirmed and wiggled, whimpered and cried, until Lycraz was yet again only centimetre away to still his Hunger, but was its joy of this so yearning next act too blinding for him to recognize the igniting shock, he had caused to strike through the Adepts weakened magic.   
As he felt its Raging fire abruptly rushing through his tiny veins of his fingers tips, it's purple vapour just emerging out of it, like the mysterious steam of poisonous chemicals arising out of Vials, without him having control over it and thoughtlessly, aimlessly, squeezed his eyes shut and shot it out..

Before he could only still hear an outcry-like wail piercing through the empty Silence and the paining sound of his own benumbed feet falling onto the solid stone, but had them instantly break away under him, as he fell with an noisy thump hard on his tailbone.

Causing his head to abruptly start flashing and spinning, as the pulsating pain continuously pulsed in and out of existence, whilst in the back of his shaky groans, he gave his best to bite away with his eyes still squeezed shut, creaked staggering filled the Dullness of the underground chamber. Serpine not long after, dizzily blinked his eyes open to, as the pain deliberately eased.

Slowly opened them to the sound of hissing and swearing ' You little...', as they fell on the bloodied, crouched/bowed over/writhed / bent form of Lycraz, his eyes bloodshot from the anger, letting them drown in pained tears, from the agony, making his face twist in pain, his breathing to hiss cold through his clenched teeth and his open palms to press flat on the large hole drilling itself through his right waist.

'You f******* Brat!'

He literally screamed out, that had Serpine to instantly flinch back and pusf himself with his palms to rest flat on the cold ground eben closer against the impenetrable wall, as with his wide eyes tight and with his composure rigid, he stiffly watched the next seconds of his life flash by..

As Lycraz' hate-filled eyes kept on being set on the drawn together Adept, he felt his Imagination want to crush and his flaring magic yearn to blast, when with the HATE still blinding him from the excruciating pain running circles in his failing body, he felt a red fire ignite in his Amber eyes and thoughtlessly removed one of his red palms away from his blood-spatting wound.

Before he lifted it up, aiming its open manus directly at Serpine with only the blinding hate still leading him and numbing him from the approaching death, from the freely leaking Crimson, Serpine could lightly see in the corners of his trembling eyes, as it oozed, like a crying river out of the large hole directly over his one good leg, but was Serpine too frozen on the blue smoke emerging from his blood-dripping palm to look closer at the mortal puncture.

Watching, and pushing himself even harder again the solid bricked wall, as the destructive magic kept on collecting itself in swirling strings of vapour and bubbles inside his palm, getting fiercer, getting stronger, with those shimmering, mad eyes sparkling behind it.

Radiating, the swirls of chemical smoke forming, growing firm, about to explode, when a sudden spear of pain extinguished the flashing light in one fragment of a second and Lycraz crouched down with one gutteral scream, along that his eyes flew shut and his readying palm withdraw itself in one swift move back on the oozing wound..

'WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!!!?'

His voice tight, and one, to represent a mask of agony, as he had fiercely hissed out, before only still wailed groans escaped his closed mouth in deafened/mumbled moans and cold sweat began to drip down his glistening forehead.

Whilst more and more blood seeped out and through his pressing hands, like its large barrier wasn't even present, no matter, how strong he pressed onto it. As with the time passing in ticking second, Serpine could slowly see a stain of red growing on its size on his yarn trousers and dyeing the ground underneath him in a pool of shadowed, scarlet liquid, in merely seconds.

As he crouched and crouched deeper down and his own groans and wails was everything, that still filled the silent Chamber.

With Serpine still stiffly watching, even then, that he had his eyes not daring to leave the **crying** figure, when he shakily forced his aching legs to stand up, along the support of his right hand flat on the by-standing wall. He closely held himself to, the entire time, during he fearfully gazed upon the writhing soldier, in the middle of the transparent cage, for a few more l o n g seconds.  
Until his wobbly legs carried him step by step, reluctantly away from the safety of this precise spot, and slid alongside the bricked wall and bars of iron, circled in one big bow around the hissing figure, with his left shoulders constantly touching the **secure** rods and his eyes evermore not leaving Lycraz,...

.. Step, by step..

Step..   
Step..

...till the Touch of the monotonous/narrow ironbars left his shoulders and he stood, with his back facing its comforting opening, in the middle of the open entrance.

It's invisible barrier of captivity and freedom, he hadn't left since days of darkness and finally broke, along deliberate steps back and those quiet tears of joy and relief, that freely left his emerald eyes, as.. Step... Step.. Step.. He took three sneaked steps back over the dusty floor and with his trembling right hand quietly reached out for the cell door, that still freely hang open ...

Taking it.. Closing it... Binding, taking away, stealing his powers away from the Prisoned soldier, that by the moment Serpine felt that relieving *clicking* of the squeaking door, Lycraz collapsed unconscious to the red ground, to face his nearing death in his own increasing pool of crimson blood.

But did the heaving and lowering of his still breathing chest not stay concealed from the Resistance Leader over-sensitive eyes, as, as long as he saw this monotonous rise and lower, his breathing stayed tense to rattle in his stiff chest, even with Lycraz being lost in his inescapable unconsciousness.

That evermore and evermore those remarkable toxic eyes kept on starring at the still corpse behind the cages rusted fence, whilst amore, step by deliberate step was *slowly* taken backwards to the final escape, he had yearningly watched days and entire night from the caging inside of the cell.

His breathing low and his heart pulsing fiercely against his chest, but slow and monotonous, just large and heavy, that he could clearly hear these Pounding beats hammering inside his head.

Nothing else, only this loud.. **bump.. .. bump... bump** .. and the fierce pulsating pressure against his chest, as he kept on stepping back and sharply watched the bloodied cell getting duller and duller, until, along a sharp gasp, his heart made a jump, when his back suddenly made contact with the oak door, that had his entire body instantly tense, but would his watering eyes still remain on the horrific scene in dullness infront of him....

A few more seconds, with his every, cell abd muscle in his body one stiff leek of extreme tension.

1

2

3

Until, like a trigger being turned inside his bumping head, he suddenly twisted around, curled his gloved fingers around the door knob and turned.. It was open!..

And with this, he merely even still recognized him opening the old basement door or recognize the (comforting) light of the world embracing him in their beautiful nightly gleam, but only still felt his eyes shot wide and his aching feet break into a chased run.

With so single glance being taken back, yet did he only **run** , with thumping sounds quickly up the small stair case and in one straight line out of the deserted Chambers of the broken-down stone building.

As only then, when he broke the in-existing door Into his longed freedom and was embraced by the full glory of the moonlights azure shines, he allowed his pulsating feet to come to an abrupt halt, yet still led by pure panic, merely only just for a few seconds, for himself to get once more aware of his racing heart vibrating in his chest and for his wild eyes to abruptly dart, nearly twist to both right and left...

_Though a picture, as equal as the other, that awaited his panicky mind, as there was only the indifferent, endless Avenue of enormous stone building, stretching itself eternally far in the dark distance. To both right and left. Endless. Only the high constructions of the sleeping city, fulfilling its treacherous intention to cover the ocean of trees far, far behind them. With no trail of its comforting crowns. No matter, where he would dart his darken eyes._

.... before it would fall into the next desperate run , aimlessly, just forward into the maze of shadowed streets.

_One step, that he raced inside._

_One step, that he nearly only still pulled himself finally into the safe embrace of the green forests dewy and tenebrous fog, once again_.

And disappeared with heavy/slow steps into its veil, but did he keep on dragged himself deeper inside, with his steps, barely still steps, shaky and s l o w , seeming to stagger or sway every few, but collapse any approaching second, that his feet was sore and his legs numb and exhausted, his gaze down and his shallow, panting breathing clearly audible in its hoarse in- and exhales through his gaped mouth.

Such as his slack eyes were almost only still gaped and his composure bent, writhed in the pain stabbing holes inside his stomach with every ragged breathe he shakily draw and with every tiniest movement he made.

That he only still pulled himself through its agony with wobbly steps, until he finally felt himself to be deep enough in the denseness of the dewy wood, far enough away from the rustling Harbour of the Renaissance and well enough encased by *a few* green castles hiding him away from its peaceful view.

With the sparkling Stars shining over him in a, palette of all blue colors , behind the trees glorious Property, behind the secure veil of the fog, that his faintly slackened back met the solace touch of one's trees mighty trunk and he allowed his knees to finally buckle and break away/ crumble underneath him.

For him to fall on the soft grass with no resistance to soften his free fall, nor use the support of the rough trunk, to slowly sink down on it, but only let himself freely collapse, like a lifeless doll.

That resembled the way he then limply stayed on the ground, with his open palm laying flat on the dewy, wild grass and his head to dangle from his throat, if it wouldn't be for the faint motion of inaudible sobbing twitching his shoulders, as his fatigue eyes were squeezed shut and he bit with his upper teeth down on his lower lip,..

Before he finally allowed even the stream of tears to arise in quavering hiccups and sobbing, and CrIEd himself into a restless sleep....

...

...

...

'Harmony!'

As, with the next arisen day in the forests twittering afternoon Shine, had it only taken one word, her yelled name to captivate her sensitive attention, one panted /hurried muttered sentence to set them in alarm, one tense hour for their plan to be forged, but one more entire day for the raid to be executed..

...and despite the weak State the 'Nights precious Gift' had seen on her responsibilities pale face, as he came running to her out of the shadows of the dense wood, with his hand oddly-pressed against his lower stomach and black circles to mark his strangely dull eyes, sneaked just this following grim night in the Security of the shadows, Serpine had these long days only ever been allowed to feel in the approaching exhaustion entering his insomniac veins, into the sleeping Renaissance.

A clear night. Like the many to cover the cloudless sky in one picture of shimmering dots, before. The City sleeping, the Towns streets empty and deserted, a metropolis of shadows, in compare to the busy, lively and shadow-banned stone streets in the long History of the passing day, while in the impenetrable shadows of all 4 slim forgotten corridors to surround the high temple in the very centre of the Shadow town, Serpine quietly led the distributed Resistance, towards its guarded Entrances.

4 corridors, 4 sorcerer each, one group to come from the west, one from the east, one from the north and the last one, to resident just across of it, to be led by Harmony and Serpine from the south, the same he had lured in to let his sharp eyes wander over said four narrow ways and spy on the prideful structure days ago.

So stood at this present moment at the same spot behind the shelter of the small bricked wall, he had eavesdropped the two reckless French soldier from..

_'Patience mon ami,_ _ils_ _viendront_ _._ _Et_ _sera-_ _ce_ _une_ _leçon_ _für_ _eux_ _,_ _quand_ _ils_ _découvrent_ _le Canon de_ _ne_ _pas_ _être_ _ici_ _!'_

_..that even now, he could still hear their smooth French hollow in his head, like it had been burn-marked inside his never forgetting memories._

...and was attacked from behind, that he couldn't help, but feel a cold prickling sensation shuddering down his spine and shortly had to close his eyes, for a long, low exhale to shakily escape his mouth, along a slight lower of his head, that had seemed to have caught the assassin to lay low in the dullness behind him attentive attention, but did she not say anything and only silently eye him, until his gleaming eyes toxic shine had illuminated the peaceful darkness again and fixated themselves back at the temple to gloriously stand infront of him, before he made a deliberate turn to said awaiting assassin to his left shoulder and gave a sign with his hand to his people to move on.

Hence with that single move of his index-finger they had sharply watched to happen out of the shadows behind him, they disappeared back in its unseeing/secure veil, they had silently creeped in, since they had crossed the tranquil waves of the slumbering harbour.   
All of them, without a single hesitation, but the most skilled assassin of them all, with her shining Sapphire eyes, gleaming like the moon itself to shine brightly over them, that she looked for a few more silent seconds in the glowing emerald eyes of her leader to stand crouched infront of her, securely ducked behind the covering blank barrier , directly under the gleams of the grey globe, illuminating him with its white embrace in the middle of the narrow aisle, instead of encasing him with their tight shadows, like it securely concealed Harmony..

Until he gave the only girl, to trust him a light smile and a faintly, reassuring nod, a nod to move on and a nod to clear her uneasiness of their risky plan they had formed in the passed late afternoon hours, before the clock on the church's tower had sung its belling melody through the deserted town, bringing along the hours of midnight.

And hence with this trusting nod being given, she didn't question him one more second, and turned her silvery eyes smoothly away from him to disappear along the others in the swallowing grasp of the shadows she had hid in.

The same concealing place, Serpine had vanished in, after he gently watched his precious girl disappear into its safety and let his suddenly bothered gaze one more time move back to the still entrance of the shadowed temple, to let one more deep exhale escape his mouth.

Before he had taken only one single step, and left the aisle to its undisturbed stillness, like there had never lured the assassin's of the feared Resistance, like there had never been a living/sinned/ rebellious soul to stain its peaceful shadows, as like all the other 3 corridors, their intruders were already long beyond the thick walls of concrete and sand inside the temple.

Inside the maze of deathly/misleading hallways, alike the one to lead to the main plaza in the very centre, on which Serpine cautiously stepped out on, from the cover of another corridor's corner he had inconspicuously hidden...

.. ,their plan had found its beginning..

..and carelessly stepped into the deaths eyes of two guarding, yet high-standing soldiers, having only just taken a normal conversation in the middle of the dungeon-like corridor - dark and windowless, blank and out of the rough material of black stone -, when there neutral gazes suddenly faltered to one full of hatred, when they had fallen on Mevolent's Traitor appearing out of the non-existing light of the long way and instantly readied their sharpened swords to have rested inside their holsters, as they twisted around to face the long-to-be-dead man.

Causing their worn, light armour to clapper under their black cloaks in their swift movement and extinguish again in its rusted Screech.

Just as Serpine came to an calm stand, only metres infront of their armoured figures, unarmed, defenceless, with only a clean, long cloak to cover his _bruised form_ and the darkness to hide the dark eye-bags, his still slightly dull eyes nearly illuminated, compare to the two tall and trained men to stand upright infront of them, with their iron swords not moving, yet tightly resting in the firm grip of their readied hand and their amber eyes to carry a grim look, that didn't dare to illuminate the darkness with its sombre Light, but only let themselves be swallowed by the wicked darkness, as they sternly stared at him and hissed in a venomous tone

'Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici Traitor!'

...each word spat in pure, disgust, like raw, poison laying on their tongue and alike nearly stung Serpine's ears, from their unused, harsh and sharp tone, he only still knew, as the obedient and respectful voice from a time, many , many month, ago, before the refreshed memories of his scarring Betrayal, when he Still used to be in command of the soldiers to now spit at him in a cold tone.

'Vous devriez longtemps être dans votre tombe'

'Les gars se refroidissent.. ' when Serpine's suddenly joined their french echos to hollow through the gloomy hall,, but was it so different gentle and velvet tone Harmony knew so well to hear, yet was his voice dark and malice tone, as he calmly spoke up. No! Nearly even **chuckled with a treacherous laugh** in the end, before he continued, with the snicker to still keep hollowing in the background of his collected tone ' Je ne suis pas là pour me battre, je suis là pour retourner à Mevolent... Il a fallu assez de temps et le temps d’espionner ces ordures est terminé!' he draw to an smooth finish in his broken French, with his voice not faltering, not stuttering, not breaking their seriousness a single time.

He was genuine in every word he spoke to his armoured opponents, who, with time, as they realized the words' traitorous meaning, still throughout he spoke, their grim eyes changed to one of uneasiness, distrust and uncertainty, as they slightly tilted their head to the side and doubtfully looked at him. So has the tension in their readied arms cautiously ease and their swords to deliberately lay low.

Before one of them hesitantly spoke up, again, whilst his comrade only quietly stayed beside him and kept on suspiciously staring at the Serpine, eyes narrowing..

'Vous? Trahir la Résistance ? '

Uneasy and judging, yet joking, clear in the soldiers hard voice, so in his lifting eye brow, as he draw the last Question to an slow finish.

Though did Serpine not betray himself in his carefree and calm stand, his legs entirely relaxed, that he was leaning onto his right, his arms only hanging slack to the side and a malice grin to found its place on his sky face, as he have them a clear and reassuring nod.

One, alike the same ginger one, he had given to **Harmony** only minutes, a handful of these 60 seconds, ago, as the moon still embraced them under the starry sky.

'En effet et.. Je suis revenu avec des informations précieuses, mon .... maître, pourrait juste aider à enfin se débarrasser de ces gens pathétiques!'

He spat in a solemn voice, ~ _reluctantly_ ~ even the two words 'my master' , after all these years of never having to say this ~ _paining_ ~ pair again, dead and tainting, even about his own people's, he had smoothly hissed in pure disgust, but was every word he bitterly hissed worth _the prize,_ as the loathsome grin he carried, was soon shared by the French Men and the perplexing Doubt in their eyes to vanish into a grim and scornful pair, satisfied about the teasing words of the pathetic resistance they had heard to come from the thought to be Resistance Leader.

_If only, they would have let themselves be fooled!_

' Ce sera très agréable à entendre pour notre Maître ......

When one of them, the other spoke up in an dangerously cooperative tone, seeming to welcome him back to Mevolents feared forces, yet, was Serpine too trusting to even b e l i e v e , as he did not recognize their nearly invisible steps towards his pregnable figure, nor recognize, one of them to have cautiously moved their left hand behind their back, down to their leather belt..

_But weren't they blind.._

'..Il va woth sans doute l’amour de vous avoir de retour ..... Traître!

As Serpine too slow to realize, too slow to react, when he already heard Harmonies warning scream to sound up from behind him, followed by the entering Sting of a sharp knife piercing raw skin, drawing flesh.   
That had his eyes to instantly shot open, a sharp gasp to escape his mouth, as he instinctively staggered away, with his form slightly bent and his eyes to move down to his side... His rib cage.... Knife..... A knife in his rib cage..The handle, he cautiously touched with shaky finger-tips.. **A knife in his rib cage..** As suddenly he could feel his stomach turning itself upside down, his mind getting dizzy at the pure realization, when pain began to make itself visible to his awareness, the agony came to swallow his writhed body, and along a breathless inhale, he moved with a muffled grunt back up to meet the amused gazes of the two soldiers, standing proud infront of the umbrous, oak door they had stood guard at before..

' Et dire que vous étiez assez stupide pour croire, vous pourriez nous tromper dans votre jeu espiègle! '

They spat in a venomous mockery, along a sinister smirk to stain their **clueless** faces.

_Though had they been reckless enough to blindly listen him, letting him distract them....long enough..._

..as despite the pain to overrun his body, twisting, dancing, radiating inside his rip, he forced a treacherous smile upon his pain-twisted face and managed in a strained voice.. 'Too late..'

As by the moment he uttered these words, the two soldiers hadn't even been left time to consider the meaning of his foreign words, when they already collapsed **death** to the blank ground, along a silent _Thump_!! , but which their comrades would never hear over the deafening roars of fighting, and a black shape, with piercing Sapphire eyes emerged and stood tall behind them. Their sharp gaze set on the pained of their leader.

Though did they at first stay silent and continue to coldly look at their new leader out of the dull veil of the black corridor, with sparks of electricity sparkling dangerously in their galaxy blue eyes

Until they let their deep voice coldly arise from their silent throat, which steady tone didn't even seem to disturb the deathly Silence they were surrounded by, if it weren't for those hasty thumbing of footsteps colliding with bare stone in the far background ..

_Getting louder, the nearer, they approached!_

'Are you fine?'

Low and emotionless, flat and cold, dead, that just stabbed another dagger in Nefarians Pounding heart, as he heard his stony voice to emerge out of the toneless shadows he stood in , but wasn't it like for him to know a different tone to come from his distrustful Comrade , Electrix Quién.

An assassin, alike Harmony, relentless and unforgiving, tough, an electricity user, one to bind the stream of lightning and thunder itself, clothed in a long, onyx coat, to cover nearly his entire body and the three blades he constantly had hanging around his belt. Black hair. Short and wild. Cold eyes. Yet, obedient and reliable, the one he thanked his life, at the third unforgettable night, after the unsuccessful assassination.

As with just another pained grunt, accompanied by only a second abrupt wince to shake his writhed figure, from the sudden strike of pain to once more pulse up from his ribcage, he had one of his eyes instinctively blink shut and yet, fixate his only still remaining at his upright comrade, before with heavily drawn breathes to hiss through his clenched teeth, he coarsely assured and commanded, yet in the same time....'Don't worry about me.. Join the others, they need you, now,, more than I do!'

But evermore, with the sounds of quick thumbing constantly disturbing the empty corridor to Serpine's left, as it still grew nearer and nearer, whilst Electrix only gave his leader an blank nod at his hoarse command, and without putting it a single second in Question, turned his back on Serpine's stiffened form and rushed deeper down the blackened aisle ,with the same silent bumping, that now came to an end..

Just In the same moment, as Serpine felt his still _so tired legs_ lose on its faint balance, once again and he shakily staggered back,.. One, two, three unsteady steps, until warm arms suddenly moved around him and secure took ahold of him, that had him to nearly wince only again, but was its faint grunt, overwhelmed by the familiar sound of a gentle voice to fill Nefarians ear..

' Nefarian.. Oh.. God..Why did you..'

Harmony. With one of her thin hands laying flat on his crouched back and the other to carefully rest on his _stomach_ , as she took only a quick, vague glimpse at the straight blade to stick inside his heavily heaving and lowering side, before she frantically looked back at Serpine and along cautious steps, led her Leader instantly towards the naked, stone wall, only painful seconds away from the two Sorcerer.

Within Nefarian only kept wobbly trotting along, but with his concentration only set at his shallow breathing to constantly leave his gaped mouth and the pain to overwhelm his already weakened muscles, the radiating pain of the blade spreading its strings of spears in his entire chest and the pulsating Stinging to rule in his bruised abdomen, at which the hand of the clueless girl was still lightly placed at..

'.. G-God.. What's wrong with you.. You're never that incautious ..'

He heard her utter, more to her own confusion, than to him, when with a final doddery step, his back finally made contact with the solid stone of the cold wall and Harmony let go of him.   
Carefully slid her hand out from behind his back and slowly away from his stomach, for him to lean himself fully against its comforting Support, but did her hands stay readied in mid air, only centimetres away from him and let on closely watching Serpine, as he leaned his entire body-weight fully against the uneven wall, his head, even his one palm, like he wanted to curl into its pain-easing coolness, during he had his right hand evermore loosely resting over the blades handle.

And watched him, close his eyes and only continue to heavily pant laborious breathes. In and out. In and out.

'Serpine.. Answer me!'

But did he only continue to draw long.. long breathes, to ease the pulsating pressure in his head from rising up and for once ignored Harmonies soft voice to come from beside them, as instead he let himself sink only more into the wall and..

' Serpine?...'

..without a single hesitation, cramped his shut eyes and in one swift move grabbed ahold of the leather handle and pulled it out.

For Harmony to instantly flinch and for Serpine to release one long, tormented moan, followed by an harsh clang of metal hitting raw stone, as he had let the bloody knife fall to pierce an ear-tearing clatter through the entire dark area, whilst his right hand to have just still hold the crimson knife, slowly clawed itself to one light fist and he cramped his eyes, even tighter shut, as the pulsating pain in his side nearly threatened to explode. 

Along even fiercer and quicker breathes than before, that the taken aback girl speechlessly watched to hasty rise and lower on the now uncovered, large stain of red to mark his shadowed side, but its blackness nearly hid on his dark brown coat.

As in a shaky voice, she only let herself be faintly heard again ' Serpine?..', but spoke, yet again, only his known name in one uneasy manner and, as the pain seemed to finally ease, did he slowly gape his exhausted eyes once again open to land on hers and in one panting voice, breathy croaked ' I'm alright!'

A lie, she wouldn't even need to be able to see to be able to tell, that had her protest his wrong words, along both widening eyes and reasoning motions of her hands ' You're not alright.'

But did that protest only solute in him narrowing his dark eyes on her to one sharp expression and repeated once more in a raised voice. Raised, as in normal, than the quiet voice, it had been before. Smooth and clear, yet clearly tight ' Harmony! I said, I'm alright!'

Making Harmony only lower her waving arms in defeat to her side, so leave a low sigh to entertain the dark blankness, along with her eyes to shortly close and her head to lower to accompany its Silence, as she clearly knew she could not convince him in its opposite.

Hence with the only thought to still occur to her mind to help him stay safe in the stubbornness over his health, was the same reason she had her right hand thoughtfully resting over her concealed Katanas to hide under her yarn coat.

But still pondering about whether or not, even if she already knew her obvious answer, as she kept on gazing at this recklessly confident look of these darkened eyes, Serpine kept on only silently returning, until her decision was clear to circle in her mind and with another internal sigh moved her gaze down to the spot her Katanas were hidden and to her own fidgeting fingers uneasily floating over her concealed belt

Whilst the panting Adept only quietly followed the direction of her silent gaze and this time was he the one to hesitantly question her name 

'Harmony? '

But would she not answer, alike, as she silently led her right hand to the opening of her coat and curled her fingers around its soft material, to hesitantly shove it to her right side and uncover the long, slim saber to loosely hang in her leather belt, bit by bit.

'Harmony.....No, wait..' she once again heard Nefarian low voice, dipped in disbelief, if not refusal to accept the honor, she was offering him ' Harmony, no.. I won't accept that!', but yet again did she not bother to answer her leader's pleas, and only deliberately pull her Katana out of the small holster, it had rested in, before she moved her silvery eyes back up to look at Serpine's, who still leaned indifferently against the cold wall, but with emerald eyes, directly directed at her, as she slid the sword in one skilled move between her middle- and index-finger and without a single hesitation, smoothly offered him its deathly embrace..

'Take it!' she so then, spoke firmly and clear in the intention to give, but that only earned her a stunned look on the others pale face and a refusing, faint shake, she silently watched to happen 'No.. Harmony.. I can't accept that honor, and you know that!'

There it was again, that croaky voice, she couldn't bear to hear, and that had her solid gaze change to one pleasing, as she kept on firmly staring at those weak eyes, that represented her voice alike, when she only repeated, again' Serpine.. Take it! Please, I won't accept a "No"!'

..   
..

But was there still no move towards the sword, she continued to have solidly stretched out to him, as he still hoped to convince her in his pleasing eyes to overthink her daring decision, yet could he only still give in with a low sigh, as after precious seconds her gaze, her movement did not falter, but only stay in their grave expression, and he reluctantly, so deliberately moved his heavy hand towards hers out-stretched one, and under watchful eyes, took the swords light weight off of her.

And instantly.

By the very moment he let its forged handle slip into his lousy hand, felt the difference of the sudden weight weigh down on him, but so felt its solidness, its relentless power, the several fine curving and its firm grip, as it securely balanced on his gloved palm, he slightly wagged from side to side and cautiously watched it faintly sway along, but stay balanced in the centre of his palm. A harmonic balance between heavy and light.

That he couldn't help, but Admire its beauty and the arising memories of the howling and so elegant swings, it had already taken through the sliced air, whenever he had watched Harmony train further inside the Forest they originally resided.

And along on deep out-breathe, closed his slack eyes and slowly curled his fingers around its polished, pure handle, that he only felt its different runes more intensely to differ its surface it pressed against his skin and along another hoarse inhale opened it again to look once more at the astonishing weapon, before he lowered its pointed ending to the pregnable ground and turned back to Harmony.

Seriousness, striking her confident face, just as before, as he replied with a strong tone and 'You won't regret this!' .. forced himself back to fully stand on his wobbly legs, that had him nearly stumble back again, as he felt them threaten to give in, but could balance himself with a swift, pressured step behind.

So instantly felt those warm hands to once again lightly touch his tensed arms, as Harmony instinctively darted forward to catch him and for a second gazed worried into his dull light, before it changed into a soft expression, and and she gingerly uttered into his ear 'I know I won't....'

Causing him to just again, feel hot breathe to blow against his ear, yet so comforting and warming, instead of shuddering and cold, accompanied by that gentle voice to breeze through his easing head, as she moved back from him and embraced him one more time, with that comforting voice of hers '...Now come on!'

Along, that she gave him a slight shake with her head to hers left and without a further hesitation earned a determined nod from the emerald eyed man, she still closely watched with hers Sapphires, before her long legs already let her rush pass him, to disappear into the total darkness to lay only metres away from them in the unlit hallways..

Whilst Serpine only still tightened his grip around the swords mighty handle, before he followed Harmony's wild run back into the shadows of the soulless corridor, side by side, that they ran into battle, their swords readied, their magic boiling..

..

..and did a clash of colliding swords pierce its Serenity again, like the tumult of clashing and thundering to reign all over the roaring Hall, as Serpine draw the elegant weapon back to once more swing it at his opponent.

His legs already long screaming from the heaviness they had to hold, his hand nearly numb from the swords pressure he tightly held, his whole body one aching burden of muscles and veins from the swift and agile motions he constantly did, as he danced around the crowded battlefield and just again took a quick spin to the side to dodge the attacking sword, despite his bodies protest.

When already another foreign sword threatened to strike from behind him, that had him instantly snap around and duck, as he heard, but only its warning whistle. Before he jumped up again, with the random soldier to not even be quick enough to react, that he already had the glistening blade drawn to the side and swiftly chased it through his torso, and along its swing, let it alongside so instantly twist him around to block the darting sword to once again come at him from behind.

His heart Pounding in his chest, his ears spurted, absorbing every sound on the noisy battlefield, his eyes sharpened, darting from side to side, as he had its sight everywhere around him and on the crowded field they fought.

To his right, to his left, only fighting soldiers and his own rebellious people, darting at each other's with both swords and magic under the windowed dome to be far above them, with the midnight stars shining clearly through its transparent glass.   
Shining at their shears of fire, moon-reflecting swords, Darts of Electricity to set the sky above them into a thunderous light-show, whilst the crimson color of fresh blood stained the ancient stone on the ground.

As he spined just another time and blocked the in-coming sword with only another of so many ' _Claanng_ ' , so fierce, so hard, that from the sudden pressure, it had their blades instantly forced apart again, that Serpine instantly used to accurate a swift side-way motion and let the sharpened blade sink deep in the others side.

So, relentlessly pull it again in one swift and smooth movement, while the other only staggered away and once the pain finally made it to his shock-numbed awareness, collapsed to the icy ground. But a satisfying scene, Serpine never had the chance to face, as he had already long turned away, fighting against just another of so many weaponed soldiers.

Dodging, turning, spinning and dancing through the soiled movements, that endlessly rained down on him, with the same strategy over and over again.

**Dodge. Block. Slash.**

And time and time again, that he elegantly danced around sword slash by sword slash, beams of lighting, flames and swings of water or tendrils of shadows. It was a chaos of magic, but one, he could easily coordinate himself in with his skilled emerald eyes, how dull and dark they seemed to be from the pain invading his entire torso.

But did he just continued, turning and twisting with his aching body, swinging and blocking with the whistling sword, darting his gaze in ever direction there was.

Only to catch another guard lunging out at him from the middle of impenetrable Chaos, with his sword raised, recklessly and wild, blinded by only his intention to lash out /swing all his anger down at him, but did Serpine stay calm in his ~ _forced_ ~ steady stand and focused himself closely at the approaching soldier. His unmindful steps. Wild, with no coordination in it. No strategy, but pure hate.

As he came closer and closer, sword raised, eyes blindly on only him, while Serpine had his everywhere and with time, cautiously and mindfully tightened the grip on the lowered Katana and slightly lifted it up..

...

Before....he spined, took one quick twist to the side, as the other slashed out, causing him to shakily stumble forward and trying to adjust his clumsy stand, as Confusion, mixed with Realization hit him, just as the Katana followed to hit him in one smooth pierce through his central chest.

And was pulled out of him again, in one silent hiss, as he sank lifelessly to the strained ground, whilst Serpine had already long moved on.

With Harmonies sword firmly resting in his right hand the entire time and his left readied, as he just swing around again, pass swords and outbursts of magic attacks, and collected his own poisonous vapour in between milliseconds inside its gloves palm, before watchfully shooting it out.

Not missing a single time..

Fighting and fighting against the ocean of soldiers, shooting out magic and dancing through the waves of attacks, until he was allowed to catch his heavy breathe a single time and press his nearly already numbed left hand onto his out-bleeding, burning wound. To allow himself an hissed wince, as he moved his palm back away from it and could literally see the tears of blood flowing down his fingers and glove...

Yet, did he not turn away, and moved his paling eyes back up to the ongoing battle, just as they suddenly came to an abrupt halt, his body freezing on the spot, when they had fallen on Harmony, laying under the pointed sword of a muscular man - a broad smile to stain his face.

Chasing a spear of panic to struck his tightened eyes, and making his worn-out to instantly fall in an urgent run. Carrying. Razing. Creeping him with the ability of a snake silently through the corners of the clearing battle, but were his eyes too focused on **his girl,** to decipher the many bloodied corpses to stain the trodden ground to be his own or Mevolent's.

As he just kept on running along the clearer corners, and stiffly watching Harmony.. The man.. The swords sharp end he held dangerously close to her chest.

Hers chest, heaving and rapidly lowering, along the shaky breathes to escape her nostrils, with her wide eyes staring up at the soldiers mad smile and with her palms resting flat on the dirty floor, to have her upper body faintly lifted up on her elbows and her petrified gaze to stare even better into deaths eye, seeming to make her entirely paralyzed, too paralyzed to even try to grab the handle of her remaining sword resting still under her palm.

As, no twitch, no move, no nothing escaped her, but the inaudible noises, of her breathing, Serpine could clearly see on her fragile chest, as from far away, he kept on eyeing the quickly, nearing sight..

When the strong-built man suddenly led his sword amusingly gradual up and over his right shoulder, to catch his unneeded momentum to satisfy himself, with a malice sneer, one more time on the miserable state of the rebellion girl, w a t c h I n g her cowardly close her shimmering eyes on occurring pain to explode in her chest and **swung** ...

_CLASH_

Though was only a piercing screech able to pain Harmonys sensitive ears, that had her eyes to instantly, shot open again and see her leader to stand in front of her. Serpine. With her own graceful weapon raised to block the threatening sword from slashing down at them.

His left hand clenched to one fierce fist, fresh liquid blood to still drop down from it and his narrowed eyes to sharply set on the others stunned, but then again hate-flaring orbs. His ugly teeth gritted, showing its brokenness, as he recognized the traitorous man to stand infront of him and shifted even more of his strength into his sword.

But whilst Serpine, continue to keep his Katana firmly up to block it, though undoubtedly felt its new-found force pushing against his weakened hold, and hence by instinct, but with his eyes evermore remaining on the others raging, commanded his stunned Assassin in a sharp voice ' Harmony.. I'll tell you **once** , I won't tell you **twice**.... GO!!'

So sharp, so clear, so urgent, that it caused her tensed muscles to nearly flinch from the adrenaline boost rushing through her veins and instantly, **reluctantly, nonetheless,** forced herself to obey to her leaders direct order and heaved herself straight up on her knees, so with the bleached iron of her Katana to _screeettch_ over the rough stone, pulled herself on her feet, before she rushed back into the ~ _ending_ ~ battle.

 _Leaving_ _Serpine_ _alone_ to fight the taller... stronger soldier, but to the Leaders very relief, he felt washing over him, as he felt Harmonies presence to fade away behind him, just in the same that he felt his shaking hand finally give in under the pressure of the other and automatically jumped back to avoid its brutal blade, yet to only catch his momentum and launch himself away from the ground to lunge at him, right again.

Making their swords clash together, a thousands times, , as they were forced apart from their abnormal force, they push in their slashes, fighter over each other dominance, like the waves of a raging river.   
For a legendary fight to develope under the sounds of clashing and Roaring to still shilling through the large hall beside them, but were their merciful Brutality nearly overwhelmed by the sounds of their own, as over and over again, they moved at each other, to let their swords clang together, wrestling! Twisting and spinning, alone to merely dodge.   
But was unlike so many other, this soldier cautious and trained, as he moved along Serpine's stealthiness and agility, with ease, if not seeing through his tactic, for there was no effort behind his movements, but the strength of his muscles to keep on endlessly going, whilst Serpine used all that it was, left in him, let strategy over strategy run through his head and just lashed out at him again, this time from the side. Trying to overthrow him.

..

..

Until finally...

Their swords decided to meet their blades once more in the sky above and came to an ease fiercely pressed against the other, blade on blade, as a desperate fight over the deciding Dominance seemed to take its terrible beginning.

As the sides changed , one time Serpine would have the upper hand, another time the soldier the advantage, as just again Serpine felt himself getting pushed back under the others untameable pressure, the clashed swords pushing him down, but tried to push with the same unwieldable power back at his opponent and pushing him back.. Leaned even his entire body weight against his sword to try to overpower him, make him fall under his mercy...

As it went on, that they were swaying in their advantages, but did Serpine seem to get weaker in his power to push back, each time the crossed swords were coming closer to his sweaty face and an rising from appeared to deliberately rise on the others reddened face.

But did they nonetheless continue to stay equal in their power, balanced to fight back the upper hand, as their swords kept on being tightly pressed against each other, without the chance of one's retreat.   
Until one inevitably mistake changed it all, when a sudden agonizing sting pulsed up inside Serpine's ribcage and along an wince, let go of the pressure he held against his sword.

Making the other only waste a single second to widen his malice smile to its whole beauty, before he took control of **Serpine's** **sword,** and spined it. Pushed his sword down, along the motion of his own, rotated it with the pressure of his blade, nearly twisting Serpine's own arm in its process, causing him to lose its solid grip and before he could even comprehend the happening, did the man finish his smooth movement, by sliding it up again and RiPpInG the saber out of his hand.

To land with a piercing clatter somewhere to his right, but were his tightened eyes only still directed at the brawny soldier and the swords sharp ending being directly pointed at him, as he cautiously took deliberate steps back.

Step...step..

His feet getting shaky.

Step... Step..

His breathing rising.

Step.. Step.

His heart Pounding, as he watched the others grin only widening and showing his broken teeth again, as along his deliberate step, did he step along.

Step... Step..

And push him further away from the battle, nearer the unknown wall, somewhere behind him, farer away from the moonlight shining Katana, he could see out of the shadows of his focused eyes.

Until he could clearly watch the others eyes slightly **moving to his left** and **his grin to abruptly tighten ,** that Serpine twisted his gaze instantly towards it and could only still catch a glimpse of som- 

When he already felt a stoned punch collide with his ribcage, knocking the light off his eyes, as he could only still feel the unusual blow of the still wind against his back, before a low crack shot its excruciating pain through his entire spine, followed by the exploding agony of his head crashing against raw stone, that he yanked his eyes open, but that they instantly rolled back, as he slipped into unconsciousness and fell to the ground.

....

....

'Serpine!!'

..

'Serpine, wake up!'

..

'Come on, open your eyes!'

'... Harmony...'

'Electrix.. No! Don't you dare!'

...

'Serpine come on.. Say something!'

_He lightly heard her pleasing voice, high with hysteria, and did it her even more fragile, each and every time he heard her soft voice, like she was crying, like there were little droplets of salty water running down her so beautiful Sapphire eyes._

' Serpine.. Please!'

_He tried to each out to it. But was he too weak, the pain still radiating in every of his ribs, his head, yet didn't he feel himself breathing, didn't he feel his heart beating._

'Nefarian!'

_Was there a shake? He felt her warm hands lightly on his skin, softly shaking him, too soft, like she was scared to touch him. Then something on his stomach, a touch nearly invisible, so light, as he felt himself getting faintly leaned forward and thin fingers cautiously touching the back of his head... It felt wet.. Warm.._

'No, no, no.. Nefarian! Open your eyes!'

..

'Open them!'

As suddenly his eyes shot open, accompanied by a strangled gasp, that instantly broke down into ragged chokes, as the basket of blurriness of his lidded eyes hit him as quickly as the struggle to inhale.

But did the blurriness fade and the Difficulty of his breathing remain, as in torn amounts he shakily kept on gasping, shakily alike his, trembling figure, that was only devoured by the sudden radiating agony, he had in compare not even slightly felt and that pulsed up again, with each breath he drew through his gaped mouth.

Whilst his seeing eyes were opened, yet did they barely comprehend the things, they saw, but Harmony kneeing infront of him, her eyes watery and Electrix standing behind her, his composure tense, his eyes dipped into a pinch of worry, in a large darkened room.

As he lightly saw her mouth moving, like she was speaking, but did its sound only make itself in tiny bits to his Awareness..

' Nefa-.. Shh.. Cal- ... - wn.. Shh.. Shh'

.., but the touch she have him, fully, as he felt hers grabbing out for his trembling hand and laying it tightly into her palm, whilst he only continued to breathe and his chest twitching with each impossible attempt he tried to draw Laborious breathes through his cracked and bruised ribs crushing his lungs.

Making his eyes water from the pain, that freely ignited in his chest, his side, his stomach, until his mouth was only still gaped and twitching with each tone he choked, as Harmony just reacted and pulled him into her arms.

'Serpine... Shh.. Calm down.. It's going to be alright.. You're going to be fine... Shhh'

She whispered, as soft as her quavering voice allowed her, whilst she only held him tight, and Serpine continued to wildly choke and shake, but did he seem to deliberately calm down, the longer he felt her comforting arms holding him, his choking easing to only still shallow and cut-off attempts to breathe, his twitching softening to light trembling, lowering the pain, as he sank against her chest and closed his pale eyes to only still pant and listen to the comforting sound of her beating heart,..

.. whilst Harmony kept on only hushing him and drawing his easing being closer to her own, as he slowly slipped back into his painless unconsciousness and went limp in her embrace.

Up to then, that she had constantly hushed him and only deliberately let her voice silence down, when she felt him coming to ease, inside her secure hold, before it entirely extinguished and she turned her tear-marked gaze back to Electrix stunned figure to p l e a d ..

' Electrix, we need a Medical urgently... He doesn't get air! '

...

'T-There...The one we have captured.. He should still be here!'

Said Electric User suddenly stuttered in the same edged voice, after a short hesitation, caused by only his stun to still numb him, as he kept on continuing to stare widely down at Harmony and **his** Leader.

Crashed against the wall, for its surface to crack, to nearly be smashed in. As Harmony instantly replied, again, whilst she still held Serpine tightly in his arms..

'Good, than let's get out of here!'

..

.

...

**This story is dedicated to my friend** [ **Athena_Danger** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Athena_Danger) **, thank you for being my friend, thank you for being there for me and thanks for** **Rp** **-** **ing** **with me!**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
